Potter's Stolen Child
by Rae Carson
Summary: Part III. Post-Hogwarts. Harry finally starts the family of his dreams. Someone sees fit to destroy those dreams by kidnapping his young child.Can Harry manage to bring the kidnapper to justice and find his daughter before it's too late? Auror!Harry story
1. Special Delivery

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_For those who have faithfully followed us from the very beginning of the Pegasus Patronus Series, welcome back! And for those new to our Alternate Universe, welcome! This is Part III, and we have been writing faithfully together for over six years. We have learned a LOT about writing but we are still not professionals. We hope you will forgive our mistakes. We try to keep them few and far in between. If you dislike or feel like we could improve upon something, please don't hesitate to let us know. We are open for constructive criticism! "Flame" type reviews are not welcome at all. It only shows one's immaturity if all he or she can do is swear at us about how much they dislike something and then leave it at that. Point being, we certainly hope you like what we have to offer. Thank you for your time and consideration._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Rae Carson and DJ Vivian_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE:<strong>

**SPECIAL DELIVERY**

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose as he looked at the clock. "Three in the morning," he sighed. He knew that late nights were going to be part of the Auror criteria, but it certainly did not make the process any easier. He had just graduated from the Academy two years ago, and was most definitely worth the four years of hard work. He had been grateful for the equal training and treatment he had received – no easy ride for the famous Harry Potter, not that he had been expecting it. But a lot had changed since school.

He had married his beautiful Shantiel just before he got accepted into the basic training program at the Ministry. The first year was hard with him being gone six months of the year, but she stood strong by his side; that alone made everything so much easier for him. She was also attending healer training at St. Mungo's with her mother. She wanted to work in the newly opened Children's Ward at the hospital.

Life changed again for the better before he went back for his second year of training. Shan was pregnant with their daughter, Abigail. Harry took that year off to be there for both of his girls to make sure that he missed not a moment of their lives. He was overflowing with joy when his wife told him. His dream of having his own family had sprung to life.

Harry paced nervously in the delivery room at St. Mungo's. It had been two hours ago when Shantiel told him that the baby was coming. In the past few months, Harry had set into action a plan just for this occasion. First, he had sent his Patronus to Madam Adonna telling her of the news. Then he got Shan into their car. Mr. Weasley had helped Harry enchant the thing; Harry wasn't going to take any chances by having Shantiel Apparate or use Floo powder to get to the hospital. It wasn't long after they arrived that one of Adonna's close colleagues took the girl back to the one of their delivery rooms as Harry walked every step of the way beside them. He was amazed at how strong Shantiel was through each contraction, and how her eyes echoed his excitement of their child entering this world.

"Are you okay? Need anything another potion, water?" Harry's questions flowed out of him with worry. Shantiel smiled weakly before she answered him with appreciation.

"No Harry, I'm fine," she said softly, breathing through the contraction. Harry stroked her hair and held her hand. She squeezed it as the pain worsened a bit and Adonna walked into the room.

"How are we doing, Shan?" she asked out of concern, while the head healer for Shan and her baby came in. He examined Shantiel and the baby.

"Okay. The contractions are closer together now," Shan reported to Healer Southgate. He nodded and checked once more.

"Well, the baby has moved into proper position. I have a potion that will numb the pain but you will still feel the pressure," said the male healer. He handed it to Shantiel. "I'll be right back. I need to get the rest of my team." The couple nodded as she walked from the room. Harry's stomach was doing somersaults inside of him. _Was there something wrong with the baby?_ he thought worriedly as his anxiety grew by the moment. Southgate returned in about ten minutes with six other healers behind him, and immediately checked the baby's progress once more. The silence was killing Harry! Adonna smiled at him in reassurance.

"Harry, I want you to help Shantiel sit up a bit," instructed Healer Southgate. He quickly obeyed. "Shan, I need you to push whenever you are ready okay?" The blonde nodded. She bared down and started pushing. Harry ignored the slight lurch in his stomach as he instead focused with attention on his sweet wife.

"Come on, darling. You are doing so well," Harry said encouragingly.

"You can stop for a moment," Southgate said. Shantiel leaned back against Harry panting with the love in her eyes was stronger than ever. Harry kissed the top of her head. "Ready? Just two more good pushes and then a new little Potter will greet the world," the healer said with excitement. Shantiel resumed her position and pushed again. Both Harry and Adonna continued to coach the girl on.

Adonna looked up happily, "I see the head!" South gate asked Harry if he wanted to come see his baby being born. Immediately, he came around but there was so much red fluid that Harry's stomach lurched with more intensity. He felt the blood rushing to his ears. "Harry, are you are okay?" Harry barely heard someone asking him. Everything was starting to haze over and he was feeling ill.

"I…I…think I need…air…" Harry mumbled as he started to sway on his feet.

"Felicia, could you help Mr. Potter out to the hall-," Before she had finished her request, everything went dark as Harry's legs gave out from underneath him.

It seemed like a long while before he regained consciousness. He heard Adonna's voice from somewhere next to him.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Adonna asked him, curiously. He nodded slightly his vision started to become clear again. "You had fainted a bit ago but it's not unusual in this sort of case." Harry rubbed his head as his brain processed what happened before he passed out. How embarrassing. He could feel himself blushing.

"How's Shan and the baby? Are they okay?" He asked, his questions blending together to form one big jumbled one. Adonna smiled as she answered him.

"Yes, mother and daughter are doing just fine. She did beautifully," Adonna assured the now surprised young father. His heart stopped for a moment at the news. He had a daughter…

"I have a daughter…?" Harry spoke in shock but also in amazement. She nodded, smiling happily at him.

"Yes, you do, Daddy," Adonna replied with pride. Harry honestly wanted to leap up and run down the hall shouting loudly how happy he was to have a daughter. "Would you like to see her?" She asked, reading his mind. He again nodded as his heart almost burst with joy.

Adonna showed him to the other room. The sound of his wife's sweet voice humming a lullaby filled his soul. He was almost afraid to enter the room. The fear left him the instant he saw Shantiel holding the newborn little girl in her arms. She was looking down at the baby with such pure love.

"Hello, Daddy," Shantiel said as she looked up at her husband with tears of joy running down her face. "Come meet your little girl," she said with such happiness. Harry slowly walked over to the bedside. He looked down at his daughter's face that was surrounded by a blanket.

The baby raised a tiny fist as she yawned and Harry kissed her hand, rubbing it with his thumb. He spoke softly to the baby, "Hey there, Daddy is so happy to meet you." Shantiel smiled at the both of them. She gently gave the child to Harry. He held the sweet tiny girl to him as he sat in a nearby chair and slowly rocked her to sleep.

"I think we should name her, Abigail Ginevra Potter," Shantiel said softly, "Abigail means father's joy." Harry's eyes grew moist as he looked down at Abigail. He kissed her forehead.

"That she is…my sweet precious Abigail…," Harry said with tears streaming down his cheeks. He now knew the kind of love his parents had for him. The love engulfed him wholly. "Thank you for this amazing gift, Shan…" He leaned down and softly kissed his wife's lips.


	2. Abduction

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**ABDUCTION**

_Five years later..._**  
><strong>

Shantiel looked down at her little girl with a smile. The four-year-old blonde held her favorite doll close to her with one hand and held her mother's hand with the other. Shantiel knew how much Abby looked forwarded to her play-dates with her best friend, Rose. Hermione and Shan had decided that it would be nice for the girls to play together everyday. They met up in the park in the city about three o'clock when both mothers were done with work.

Abby's green eyes lit up the minute she saw Rose playing on the nearby playground. She let go of her mother's hand and excitedly called out as she ran over, "Rose!" The redheaded girl looked up from what she was doing. She smiled as she met Abby halfway with her curls bouncing behind her.

"Abby, you're here!" Rose said, hugging Abigail before they ran off to the swings. Shantiel laughed quietly, she spotted Hermione sitting on a bench just feet away from the play area. Two-year-old Hugo sat by his mother's feet playing with toys of his own.

"Hi Hugo," Shantiel said as she softly ruffled the little boy's hair. He giggled and clapped his hand.

"'Untie! 'Untie!" Hugo squeaked excitedly. "Abby, here?" He tilted his head curiously. Shantiel nodded and pointed.

"Yep! She's over there playing with Rose." The little toddler looked to where she was pointing. He giggled again and babbled happily before going back to his toys.

"Hello Shan," Hermione smiled, closing her book and removing her glasses. Shan watched the girls chase each other around the merry-go-round.

"How is everything going with the current case you have?" Shantiel said, still watching the girls for a few moments more. Hermione sighed when she replied. Harry had told his wife about Hermione's recent promotion to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ron had encouraged her to do it.

"Very good, actually. Might be getting somewhere with the Werewolf Awareness Program," Hermione said proudly. "How is everything going at the hospital?" She inquired.

"Great! I love working with Mum and the children," Shantiel said. "It's so wonderful to be helping them." She looked back over to see Abby following Rose into the tunnels. "I heard Ron is helping out the twins with the joke shop?"

"Yes, at first he thought it was a ploy of theirs to trick him but they have really come together," Hermione said with a slight giggle. Hermione's demeanor changed when she heard Rose walking over with Abby's doll crying. "Rose, sweetheart, what is wrong?" She gathering the little girl in her arms.

"I tried to…s-s-stop him!" Rose said through her tears. Hermione looked at Shantiel in concern but spoke to her daughter calmly, "Stop who, honey?" Rose sniffed and wiped her nose.

"The man who took Abby…" Rose said, crying harder. Fear struck Shantiel's soul. How could she not hear Abby calling for help or see somebody take her? Her heart pounded in her chest. She ran to the jungle gym hoping, by some strange coincidence, that it had been Harry who had her. She looked inside the plastic tunnel.

"Abby! Abigail!" Shantiel called out as her panic rose. She searched the play area with Hermione searching on the opposite end. "Abby! Abigail! Where are you?" Hermione met up with her in a minute. They were both fighting panic; Shantiel felt sick to her stomach. How could this be happening?  
>Hermione and Shantiel questioned Rose rapidly about what the man looked like, but the little girl herself was so worried that she was crying inconsolably.<p>

"I haven't seen Abby or the man Rose spoke of," Hermione said, trying to stay calm. "We need to tell Harry and Ron immediately." Shantiel nodded, numbed by pure fear and self-regret. "We'll use my car," Hermione added.

"Won't Apparating be faster? For all we know my daughter could be halfway through London by now!" Shantiel said, passed her breaking point. She was determined to find Abigail as quickly as possible.

"I know," Hermione said, gently putting her hand on Shan's shoulder, "but we can't with Muggles everywhere, remember?" she pointed out. Of course…how could she have forgotten? Shantiel nodded again in agreement. She was silently praying that her daughter would soon be found and safe and sound.

The afternoon was typical for Harry. He had been working on the Viktor Krum case for months now. It was a cold case, but once he had become an official Auror, he had insisted it be reopened. The last time Harry had seen Viktor when he was…a vampire. The pair of them had become separated when Rome had told Viktor to go warn Dumbledore about the impending war from the vampires. After that, Viktor had vanished without a trace. His body was never found. So many others had assumed Viktor was one of the many victims murdered in the war but something from deep within told Harry otherwise.

He read through the file again, for what felt like the billionth time. What was he missing? Something wasn't right. A knock came at the door.

"Come in," he said without looking up from his work. He heard the person walk inside. He looked up to see a very crestfallen-looking Hermione Weasley followed by Shantiel, his wife. She looked utterly distraught as tears slid down her cheeks. Instantly, he knew something was terribly wrong. He rushed over to his wife's side and embraced her.

"She's gone," Shantiel said, through heart-wrenching sobs. Harry looked at her in confusion. "Abigail…she's gone. Someone took her," Shantiel said, as more tears fell from her eyes.

Harry's heart stopped at those terrifying words. He shook his head in disbelief…this just couldn't be real. It was everybody else's child who disappeared, everybody else who vanished. Then he quickly unfroze from the moment and within seconds what fear he had instead turned into determination to find his little girl.

"What happened?" he asked intently. Hermione spoke next.

"We don't quite know, we were talking while the girls were playing on the playground. Then a few moments later, Rose came up to us crying, saying that a man had taken Abby. She also said that she couldn't see what he looked like," Hermione reported. Harry nodded, soaking everything in.

"Anything else?" Harry asked. Both women shook their heads. "Shantiel, I want you to go with Hermione back home, okay?" Shantiel nodded and sniffled in response. Then her tears started afresh and she sobbed into her hands.

"I only wasn't watching her for five seconds, Harry! I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to lose her…"

Once more, Harry gathered Shantiel into his arms as she cried into his shoulder. Eventually she calmed as he spoke.

"I would never hold you responsible for this, Shan. I know how much you love Abby. I also know how closely you watch her. We'll find her though, okay?" He stroked her hair until, at last, she looked up into his eyes.

"Okay," she said softly.

"Until we find out otherwise, we'll treat this as a case of magical abduction. I'll inform the Muggle police and file a missing child report but I want to get the rest of my team down to the playground. See what we can find. Somebody had to have seen something. I'm also going to talk to Kingsley too." Harry said solemnly. He hugged his wife close to him and kissed her head. "Don't worry, Shan. We'll find our daughter." The blonde nodded as she wiped away her tears.

Hermione gave Harry a sad reassuring smile as the two women left the office. He quickly Apparated to Kingsley's office. The Minister smiled at him from his desk.

"Hello, Harry," Kingsley said with a smile. He noticed that Harry didn't smile back. In its place was a very tense expression on the young man's face. "What's wrong?

"My daughter, Abigail, has been kidnapped," Harry reported without wasting a moment. Kingsley's eyes widened as he heard the news.

"Do you have any suspects?" Kingsley asked assertively. Harry shook his head as he answered.

"No sir, all we know is that it was a man. It happened this afternoon at the park when Abby and Rose Weasley were playing at the park with Shantiel and Hermione looking on," Harry said grimly. His teeth ground together as he tried to keep his emotions at bay. Kingsley looked at him seriously for some moments before he finally stood from his chair.

"I take it that you have your team on this?" Kingsley asked solemnly.

"Yes, Minister, I just sent them to where she was taken," Harry answered.

Kingsley nodded. He rubbed his chin in thought. He knew all too well that Harry wanted to be there. "I will contact Muggle Law Enforcement. And Harry…" he trailed off and looked into the young man's face.

"Yes?" Harry said. He had a feeling he knew what Kingsley was going to say.

"I will make sure that the Order is out there as well."

"Thank you, Minister," Harry said gratefully, but dismissed the idea. While it was true this was the first time in many years he felt this vulnerable, he didn't think it was necessary to call on the Order of the Phoenix. With any luck, he would have Abigail in his arms within the next couple of hours. Harry nodded and shook Kingsley's hand before leaving the office.


	3. Outrageous Accusations

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**OUTRAGEOUS ACCUSATIONS**

A scruffy-looking man entered the darkened interior of the large manor. He made his way up to the second floor with a small blonde child in his arms. He stopped at the end of the long corridor and did the requested knock on the door.

"Come in," said a cold, hard feminine voice from within the room. The man entered. It looked lavish but very twisted and dark. Statues of gargoyles and ancient-looking gothic family photos surrounded them.

A woman with stringy dark blonde hair sat in a high back chair. The man walked around to face her. He knelt with the child still in his arms.

"I see that it went well, Hades," The woman said as her dark eyes fell on the child. The glint of pleasure within her eyes was one that hadn't been seen in years. Hades smirked in response.

"Quit well actually, Miss Raquel," Hades said with an untamed look of hunger. Raquel smiled even more. Her plan was going perfectly. She had planned this for the past four years…since the child's birth was announced in The Daily Prophet.

Raquel Sneddon had been sent to the Psychiatric Ward of St. Mungo's when she was a child. She had been a Squib and because of that, her parents felt it was best to just remove her from the family. And because of that trauma, something inside of Raquel's mind had snapped. Raquel's sister had visited her at the hospital and even tried to help her. But into the third year of her sister's marriage, the visits slowly came to a stop. They were replaced by owls…and then there was nothing. Nothing at all.

Raquel soon learned about what had happened with the Petersens and how their so-called daughter, Shantiel, wouldn't die. They had to keep the child hidden from their master—the Dark Lord. That was the last Raquel heard from her sister. She received news from an associate of theirs, Narcissa Malfoy, almost ten years ago. The rumor was that they had been killed due to their "daughter" because the Dark Lord had found out that they had kept her hidden for all of those years, rather than bringing her to him to be dealt with. _Lucretia and Nathan had to die, but the girl got to live? _How was that fair? That girl was the very reason Raquel had nothing. Everything had been taken from her again.

Since the day she read that newspaper, Raquel had spent every second calculating how to make Shantiel pay for what she had done... The suffering that the blonde would experience would be far more painful than Raquel's had ever been. It became Raquel's drive, her passion, her obsession. She carefully pieced her puzzle together, making sure that no flaws existed within it. She planned her escape with a person who wanted the same result—sweet revenge. She also needed him to be her eyes during the beginning stages of her plan.

He had spent day in and day out magically spying on the girl, watching her every move, every detail, every habit. That way, the perfect moment would come for Raquel to strike with perfect aim. Now she had.

"Good. Here is what I promised you," she said as she placed a small bag of coins in his hand. She reached out and stroked the child's blonde hair. "So sweet and innocent…but then again, so was I. We'll see how a time away from mummy and daddy affects you," she said darkly.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since the Potters' daughter had been kidnapped. No leads on the case existed. Both parents were suffering from sleepless nights and the utmost dread of never seeing their sweet Abigail again. Harry spent hours at work looking for some kind of clue as to who had taken her and where she may have been.<p>

For Harry it was exactly, if not worse than, what happened with Shan almost ten years prior. The not knowing and the constant "what ifs" spun around in his head. He couldn't just give up; just like before, he had to find her—his little girl—and he didn't care about the risks. Harry just wanted his family to be whole again.

He walked down the upper hallway of their home. Distant humming emitted from one of the bedrooms close by. Harry followed the soft, harmonic sound to the opened door of Abigail's room. His wife sat in the rocking chair next to the window, humming Abby's favorite bedtime lullaby. She held the Beedle the Bard book close to her chest. Harry slowly stepped inside the pale pink room.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Harry asked con,cerned. She wiped her tears and sighed. Harry knew this was taking such a toll on his wife.

"I was hoping to wake up from this horrible nightmare and find my little girl sleeping peacefully in her bed," Shantiel whispered with a sad smile. "I was looking for hope I guess." Harry's eyes softened and he sat next to her on the edge of the tiny bed. "She loved Babbitty Rabbitty…It was her favorite," Shan let out a sad giggle. "She would always try to stay awake for the whole story but never could…" Harry embraced her and brushed the hair away from her face. "I was right there…Why didn't I see it..? I should have been more aware of what was going on…"

Harry noticed that his wife was already beginning to talk about their little girl in the third person. It scared him...it were almost as if she was accepting the fact that—no, that thought was too horrible to think about.

"Shan, it wasn't your fault that this happened," Harry said as he held both of her hands in his. "Not one bit is…at all. You are an incredible mother, and nothing that has happened will ever change that. We will never give up until we find her," Harry continued in efforts to reassure her and himself.

Shantiel unexpectedly stood up and walked passed her husband. She turned around at the door. Her eyes glistened with tears but her voice was strong. "How can you say that I am an incredible mother when I basically let our daughter be taken from us!" She almost shouted at him. "I was there and look what happened!" she practically yelled. Harry could understand her inner turmoil. He walked up to Shantiel and tried to hug her but instead, she pushed him away. She pounded on his chest but she finally gave in to the overwhelming emotions that slammed into her. She leaned against his chest and sobbed, completely unaware that he had picked her up and carried her back to their bedroom. Harry kissed her temple and stroked her hair. He let her cry and let himself felt the pain that had threatened to take over him for the past few days.

* * *

><p>Harry found himself combing the scene of the kidnapping yet again. Although he knew that he and his team were thorough, he couldn't help the nagging feeling that something had been overlooked. And so he walked back and forth, looking at every square inch of ground, every tree, every plant, everything. Harry heard a slightly crunching noise as he stopped mid-stride. A pine cone lay under his shoe. Absentmindedly, he picked it up and twirled it in between his fingers. Then he held up the pine cone to see which tree it had been dropped from. No tree around him had pine cones. In fact, after he wandered around for a few hours, it didn't look like any tree in the park had pine cones. <em>Odd,<em> thought Harry, _but it's probably nothing._ He would have Neville Longbottom, his magical forensics expert, check up on it.

* * *

><p>Shantiel and Harry sat together in the lounge, pouring over their past in photographs and newspaper articles, attempting to find any leads about who might be behind the abduction of Abigail. Even though Harry was still part of the investigation, he had been demoted to a smaller role. It had been explained to him that it wasn't his fault, that it was for his own good, but he suspected something else was up. Just what that "something else" was, Harry didn't know, but he and Shantiel were about to find out.<p>

A knock came at the door and Ron Weasley stood at the door in his official Auror uniform. He had a group of armed guards with him.

"Ron," Harry questioned incredulously, "what is going on here?"

His best friend and the guards refused to meet his eyes as Ron looked somewhere above Harry's head and read aloud a long piece of parchment,"It is my sad duty to inform you, Mrs. Shantiel Potter, that you have been charged with first-degree murder of Ginevra Molly Weasley, suspected first-degree kidnapping and first-degree murder of Abigail Ginevra Potter." Harry and Shantiel gasped.

"What is the meaning of this?" Harry demanded, putting himself between Shantiel and Ron. "She's being accused of something that happened almost 10 years ago? Do you think I'm just going to allow you to come in here and take my wife, after what we've been going through? And how could you not tell me what was going on?"

"Do you honestly think that I'd kill your sister, Ron?" Shantiel questioned desperately. "Ginny was like a sister to me, too..."

Swallowing hard, Ron finally managed to look Shantiel in the eye and say, "I didn't know myself until twenty minutes ago. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I'm afraid that what I think doesn't matter to the Ministry right now. I'm only doing my job..."

Harry calmed down a little bit, feeling somewhat reassured by Ron's last words. "Of course you are, Ron..." then he turned to Shantiel and said with a painful look on his face, "I'm afraid I'll have to let them take you away." Then he turned back to Ron and said,"Is it just to the precinct, Ron?" even though Harry suspected he knew the answer already.

Again, Ron looked away as he shook his head. "No, Harry, you know as well as I do that all murder suspects go to Azkaban."

Ron and his guards apologetically collected Shantiel and shackled her hands and feet. Nobody wanted to take her to Azkaban or even take her away at all. Harry's heart was pounding with fear; he could only imagine what his wife was going through! But only Godric Gryffindor knew when she would go to trial...

* * *

><p>Shock and despair flowed very strongly all through Shantiel. How could she have been blamed for Abby's disappearance? Then...of course she should be blamed; Abigail never would've been taken if she hadn't been watching her closely. This, along with twenty thousand other thoughts and emotions, whirled around in her head. She looked out the tiny window of her prison cell. Shantiel had recently been charged with first degree murder in Ginny Weasley's death from years prior. On top of all of this, Scotland Yard was dropping hints that she was currently under suspicion of first-degree kidnapping and the possible murder of her little girl. Although Shantiel knew that her family knew better, it felt like the whole rest of the world were against her.<p>

Although Hermione and Kingsley had worked wonders in revamping the wizarding government, some of the legal processes still needed a lot of work. One of those processes involved Azkaban prison. Kingsley had supported a measure removing the Dementors from the prison, but it still hadn't been approved.

And being surrounded by Dementors certainly wasn't helping to improve  
>Shantiel's mood. She had been brought to Azkaban two days prior to await her upcoming trial. She was experiencing same foreboding feeling she had when Voldemort held her captive in that warehouse ten years ago. She had hoped to never feel that way again.<p>

Madam Adonna, her adoptive mother, constantly reassured her that they would find out who was truly behind the reason Shantiel was now in prison. Harry and his team had already profiled Abigail's kidnapper. Whomever it was obviously wanted to make their family suffer. Harry and Shantiel hoped that this person would not harm their daughter, but it was hard to say. Although Harry didn't like to show his emotion about it, Shantiel could easily sense his worry.

Harry and Shantiel had inadvertently made many enemies in the past because of their vanquishing of Voldemort. Harry could think of a thousand different people who would wish to get back at him, but Shantiel couldn't think of anybody who would wish to get back at her personally...

The blonde sighed as the cell door opened from her right. She didn't respond until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey there," Harry said. Shantiel met his eyes; although he hid it well, she could still see the hidden pain within them. She turned her head again to avoid seeing that look. He slowly stepped up to her and embraced her. He brushed the strands of hair away from her face. "How are you holding up?" he asked with great concern.

"As well as can be expected in this place," Shantiel answered with little emotion. Harry tried to break through the wall that she had built up around her. He sighed, and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"We will win this, I know this is all some kind of ploy," Harry said. Shantiel finally looked at him again.

"Yes, but Voldemort is gone. His Death Eaters are all either here or dead. So, who does that leave who wants us to suffer so much?" Shantiel demanded. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and sighed again.

"At this point, I don't know. But I will figure it out," he pledged. "Please—whatever they may do during the trial—don't fall into their traps," Harry warned her. Before she could reply, the door opened again. A member of the Wizengamot stood in the doorway.

"Potter, your trial is starting," the man said tonelessly. Out of habit, Harry began to follow him until he realized that the Wizengamot member was addressing his wife. Harry shook himself and apologized sheepishly; apparently, old habits die hard. _He was so used to being the one on trial, _Shantiel noticed in a daze, _how sad..._

Suddenly, Shantiel felt Harry hug her tightly to him. It was only then that some of the ice around her heart began to melt and it manifested itself in the form of two tears which escaped down her cheeks. Shantiel looked down but Harry turned up her chin to his face and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you, everything will be okay. I will figure this out, I promise," Harry whispered in her ear. She nodded in response.

"I love you, too," Shan whispered in return as the guard bound her wrists together. Harry gave her a sorrowful look as he left the cell.


	4. Zedward Finkle

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**ZEDWARD FINKLE**

Shantiel let herself be guided out of her cell. The Wizengamot man and his entourage of guards made their way outside the prison doors with her. Dementors loomed around them.

The blonde soon felt the ground beneath her disappear as they Disapparated to the Ministry of Magic. Her stomach turned as the impending moment approached her. Her mind began to haze over when they were registering her information. It was ironic but odd as she entered the same waiting room as she had ten years ago.

"Prison number?" A woman's voice broke through Shantiel's befuddled mind. Shantiel raised her left arm to show the row of numbers that had been etched into her flesh. "Please wait here." The other woman said, before disappearing through the other door.

Inside, Shantiel's stomach churned even more than before. Who was going to decide her fate? Would anyone besides her family find her innocent? The door reopened as her heart sank even more as she saw Ronald Weasley standing there grimly. As a youth, Ron had never been good at hiding his emotions, but as a man, he had gotten much better about it. His eyes were hooded and it was very difficult to read his expression.

"This way," the redheaded man said as the first guards led her to him. Ron took her arm and led her through the door. Though both of them remained silent, she could feel he wanted to tell her something. She looked to the side and tried to catch his eye, but he kept looking ahead as they walked down the corridor. To Shantiel, it seemed so much longer than it had ten years ago. But the stakes were also much higher this time. They stopped at the huge doors. What Ron did next surprised and also relieved the young woman at the same time. He gave her a brief hug and a hopeful look before knocking on the door. "Remember," he said quietly, "Voldemort's not in charge now. Things should be much different." He gave her a tiny smile before he led her through the doors as they opened. Shantiel saw her family turning to look at who was entering the room.

"Case number 4086 is now in session," Ron reported before walking Shantiel to what was now a metal cage in the middle of the room. He and another Auror bound her wrists and ankles to the thing. They silently returned to their seats. Shantiel's eyes once again met Harry's.

"State your name," an extremely nasally voice from one of the benches demanded. Her eyes met that of the head of the Wizengamot. His dark eyes were gleefully malicious. He glared at her over his long pointed nose that was completed by a thin black pointy moustache, and two curled points seemed to snake out from the huge black hat he was wearing.

"Shantiel Dawn Potter," Shantiel replied, as she felt the bonds around her limbs pulling tighter. The man spoke again.

"Do you have anyone to represent you?" He demanded again of her. Before she could speak, the door opened again as Hermione walked into the room. Her hair was up in a tight bun and was wearing a dark red wool pencil skirt under her robes. She walked briskly toward the cage holding what looked like a huge file in her arms. She conjured herself a table and chair and neatly set the file onto the desk.

"Yes, she does. Hermione Jean Weasley from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Hermione introduced herself. The man glared at her for a few seconds before continuing. A woman stood holding a roll of parchment, reading from it.

"The accused, Shantiel Dawn Potter, has been informed of the charges that are against the accused. Which are the following: First Degree Murder of Ginevra Molly Weasley; attempted murder of Harry James Potter; first-degree kidnapping of Abigail Ginevra Potter. Zedward Finkle will be presiding over this trial," she said in a quick and loud voice.

Shantiel could see the glint of cruel pleasure in Finkle's eyes at the mention of his own name. She barely heard the roll call as her mind mulled though the charges that were just said. She could see the flicker of anger in Harry's eyes the whole time. She knew it was the same anger she felt against whomever framed her for everything. She sat down and the room was silent once more. Finkle rose and a content smirk played across his face. Apparently, corruption in the legal system was still present in the wizard world.

"Mrs. Potter, is it not true that you used Amortentia on Harry Potter to win his affection? To steal him away from Miss Weasley?" Finkle didn't waste anytime in the interrogation.

"What?" Shantiel nearly yelled in spite of herself. "No! I did not!" Shantiel protested, trying to ignore the pulling of her bonds. Finkle chuckled and twirled his moustache between his fingers.

"Really? Explain to me, how in a matter of a couple months he went from loathing you to confessing his love for you?" He pressed on. "Especially at the age of sixteen. Most do not know what love is until adulthood."

Hermione stood, her voice was strong and sure. Only Shantiel could pick up on the venom that was there, "What relevance does this have to the case at hand?" She questioned him in the same manner. He glared at her for a few moments before answering in a snipped tone.

"It has everything to do with the case at hand, Mrs. Weasley," Finkle said coolly. He quickly regained his flare, "Is that correct Mrs. Potter?"

"No, that is not correct! I love my husband very much. I would never do anything like that to gain what I want. I didn't have any reason to," Shantiel answered firmly. She was on the brink of tears. Finkle laughed again.

"Oh yes, play the sweet, innocent card but I'm sure no one in this room will buy it. Ginny didn't, did she? She saw right through your act and she threatened to tell Harry what you did," he said, glancing at her out of his peripheral vision. Shantiel could tell he was trying to make her crack. And he was doing a perilously good job. It was nearly impossible for her to reign in her emotions, but she tried her best to be successful. Finkle pulled out an envelope from his robes, "Is this not the letter that Ginevra wrote to Harry trying to warn him of the truth? You stole it after you murdered her with the use of the Sectumsempra curse."

"What in the world are you talking about? I never murdered Ginny, I never knew about any letter! Ginny was like a sister to me! We were close! Besides, I was unconscious, five floors up from her in Hogwarts castle when she was attacked by vampires, so tell me how I did it!" Shantiel bellowed, feeling herself hitting her breaking point.

Finkle ignored her outburst by opening the envelope and went on, "This is the letter that was written by Miss Weasley months before her death. It reads:

Dear Harry,

I feel that you are in danger. Please take heed in what I am telling you. Shantiel isn't who you think she is. I fell for it too but she is a very evil and deceiving person. I heard her talking to Draco Malfoy about making the Amortentia potion for you and how when she got you where she wants you, she will kill you. She knows I know about her plan and I love you too, therefore I feel it necessary to tell you all of this to protect you from someone so dark-hearted as she is. I hope that you will realize the truth after this.

Love,

Ginny

People gasped from the benches. Mock sadness crossed Finkle's face, "A warning that was never heard because you hid it all this time, didn't you, Mrs. Potter?" Shantiel didn't care what anyone thought of her at this point. She was boiling over.

"I _never_ killed Ginny! She never thought that about me! I never saw that letter before, not ever in my life!" Shantiel shouted. She only stopped when she saw Hermione shaking her head.

"You married Harry, and then you had Abigail, but you soon got jealous because that sweet little girl was getting every ounce of Harry's devotion and love. So, you once again got jealous," Finkle said, his eyes glinting more. "You plotted to do away with her too. You hired someone to kidnap her that day. That is why you didn't do anything that day. You had to look innocent."

"How DARE you assume that I would lay a hand on my own child! I love her with everything I have. I would give my own life before I let ANY harm come to her," Shantiel shouted. Finkle once again mocked her.

"Yes, but that story has already been told," he said icily. "Maybe later, after you are given more time to think about your crimes, you will be more cooperative with us. Take her back until the trial reassembles tomorrow," Finkle stood and hit the gavel against the podium."This trial is recessed until tomorrow at 12 noon."

Ron and the other guard unshackled her from the sides of the cage and led her out. Shantiel was barely containing her emotions. Though all she wanted to do was scream, she held her tongue as the tears poured down her cheeks. Hermione walked along side Shantiel and Ron as they left the room. They paused outside the doors she had been processed through. Harry met up with them moments later. He looked worn and drained.

"Who let Finkle be in charge of this?" Harry demanded. "He is going to make sure she stays in Azkaban and then Abigail will die."

"I know." Hermione said. "I wasn't yet given a chance to show my stuff yet," she said darkly, with folded arms.

"We dig deeper and—" Harry stopped mid-sentence as he saw a familiar-looking blue and red beetle on a nearby wall. "Rita…" he growled before following it down the corridor. If anyone knew anything, it would be her and he was going to find out.


	5. Memory Charm

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**MEMORY CHARM**

The blue and red beetle continued to elude Harry for a time. He finally caught Rita as she turned to her human form outside the Ministry building. She nearly got away, but Harry tackled her to the ground, managing to break her glasses in the process.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, attracting the attention of passersby. Nobody did anything to help her, however. Harry looked very official in his Auror uniform and she knew it.

"Don't make me arrest you," he warned. Harry proceeded to drag her back into the Ministry building and into his own office. He threw her into a chair in front of his desk.

"Tell me. Why are you here? Got some juicy story now, so you're up for destroying what's left of my family?"

Rita folded her arms defiantly. It was very unlike her usual stance of trying to sweet-talk her way out of a given situation. Typically, she would try to smile and wink get out of whatever trouble she was in.

"You have no idea why I'm here," she said. "And you never will," she finished under her breath.

"What was that?" Harry leaned across his desk and stared Rita down.

"I said," she replied exaggeratedly, "you'll never get me to talk. Besides, I haven't don't anything wrong and I know you can't keep me here." Then she stood up and marched out the door.

"You watch your back, Rita!" Harry called. "I've got my eye on you!"

* * *

><p>Shantiel did not look good at all. It had only been two hours since she had been in court and she appeared to have deteriorated rapidly. Harry had gone to visit her immediately following his cornering of Rita Skeeter in London outside the Ministry. Although Harry didn't have access to Shantiel at the Ministry building, he practically followed her back to Azkaban. She lay on her bed in the prison cell with her arms around her chest, rocking back and forth.<p>

"Shan, love?" Harry touched her on her shoulder. She continued to rock herself.

"Shan, I'm here, darling. It'll be okay. Finkle's just an ass. We can beat this." He waited for her to respond to him, but the only thing she said was, "I didn't do it..."

"I know you didn't, Shan. We all know you didn't hurt Abby, we all know you didn't give me a love potion, and we all know that you didn't hurt Ginny. Or at least those who are important enough to us know that you didn't do those things."

"I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't do it..." Shantiel repeated this over and over, rocking herself back and forth. Tears poured down her cheeks. This was not like his wife at all.

"Guard!" Harry ran to the window of the door in the room and shouted to the room's sentinel.  
>The prison guard looked at Harry said, "What is it?"<p>

"Something is wrong with this prisoner."

"How do you mean?"

"She behaving in a very erratic way..."

The guard shook his head almost apologetically. "I'm sorry, but this is a typical response for the affects of the Dementors. Once a person suffers a shock, it gets—"

"Replayed over and over in their mind, I know," Harry said impatiently. "But she's not this way, she doesn't ever lose it like this..."

"It's always the sensitive ones that get affected the most," the guard said, and left it at that.

Harry tried unsuccessfully for three hours to get an outward response from Shantiel. Finally, it occurred to him that he should summon her mother, Madam Adonna. Adonna was a healer at St. Mungo's and mental maladies were one of her specialties.

At first, Harry was certain that she could do something to help Shantiel. But as she examined her daughter's mind, it became apparent that something was very wrong, just as Harry had suspected.

Madam Adonna turned to him upon finishing her examination of Shantiel, "It appears someone tried to exact a Memory Charm on her and it backfired."

Harry's heart sank. "Is there nothing you can do?"

"I don't dare attempt anything here, and especially not in the presence of the Dementors. I need to inform the attending prison healer that she needs to be moved to St. Mungo's. Only then can we attempt to heal her."

I took a little while, but Adonna and Harry asked the guard to summon Azkaban's in-house healer.

He appeared slightly dazed once he entered the room as he held a hand up to his forehead. "What seems to be the trouble?" he asked.

Madam Adonna explained the situation to him regarding Shantiel. After he too examined Shantiel, he concurred with Adonna's diagnosis. But he told them it would take awhile to process the papers to move Shantiel out of the prison and into the hospital. At least until the next day.

By the time all was said and done, visiting hours at the prison were over anyway and Harry and Adonna were sent home.

Harry was in a funk; he didn't know whom to worry about more—Shantiel or Abigail. His mother-in-law went back with him to his and Shan's home in London.

Upon walking in the door, Harry sat down in his favorite armchair, leaned forward, and buried his head in his hands. He felt as if he should be on the brink of tears at this point, but the tears refused to come.

"What am I going to do, Mum?" he asked Adonna. "It was so hard to keep it together for Shan when we were first worried for Abby. Now I'm losing both of them..."

Adonna sat next to Harry on the couch and placed her hand on his arm. He looked at her. "I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but we can beat this." She glanced to the side and back. "Even if Shantiel has suffered permanent brain damage, that doesn't mean it can't still be overcome. Would you love her any less if she has had that type of loss?"

"Of course not!" Harry yelled vehemently. Then he calmed himself and replied, "I can't imagine life without her, regardless of what has happened. I suppose having Shan in some form is better than having no Shan at all."

"That's what I thought," Adonna answered kindly. "It'll be a long road, but I know you can handle it."

"Now about getting her acquitted, I don't quite know what to do yet. We need evidence, physical proof that she didn't do all those horrible things that Finkle accused her of..."

Adonna smiled. "I can think of something."

"Well, don't hold back, Mum. What is it?" Harry inquired.

"What about the locket you gave Shan all those years ago? The one from Specific Alley."

Harry slapped a hand to his forehead. "Of course! How could I have forgotten? I must really be slipping up."

Adonna raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, it's not as if you haven't had a lot on your mind."

"True," nodded Harry. "What else can you think of?"

"Finkle read that letter that Ginny supposedly wrote to you. What if we could find handwriting samples to compare them together?"

"That would be a fantastic idea. But where are we going to find samples of Ginny's handwriting? Molly cleared out Ginny's room years ago, after she died in the war against the vampires. Do you think Hogwarts would have anything?"

"Unfortunately, no. Not this long after the fact. They would have records of her grades, but not her assignments. Hogwarts has the professors regularly expunge those things. Every three years or so."

Harry recalled his old detentions, and Snape making him refile old records regarding his father's exploits at the school. "Are you certain of that?" Then he explained Filch holding onto records of years in the past.

Adonna chuckled. "Yes, well, Filch is...special. He kept his records for his entire duration at Hogwarts."

Harry sighed. "If only we could think of something...

As if on cue, Harry heard a popping noise in the lounge.

"Dobby!" exclaimed Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"Dobby has heard about how Finkle is trying to hurt Harry Potter's family, sir. Dobby has also heard about how Harry Potter's daughter has been taken. Dobby is very sorry."

"It's not your fault, Dobby." Harry smiled affectionately at the little House-Elf. "What have you got there?" He pointed to a beat-up old book with a black cover in Dobby's hands.

Dobby perked up instantly. "Headmaster Dumbledore told Dobby to bring this to Harry Potter. Dumbledore said that Harry Potter would know why Dobby is supposed to give this to him."

Now more puzzled than ever, Harry took the book from Dobby and began to inspect it. "Holyhead Harpies!" Harry exclaimed. "Mum, this is Ginny's old diary from when we were back in school! It's got her handwriting all over in it! Thank you, Dobby!"

* * *

><p>Madam Adonna stayed well into the night talking with Harry and discussing how they would best bring the new evidence to light. Adonna agreed that it would be better to have her turn in the book at the locket instead of Harry because of his closeness to the situation. Not long after Adonna left, there was a knock at the door. Assuming it was Adonna again, Harry opened the front door to find Hermione standing on the front step. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she looked as if she had been crying.<br>"Hermione!" exclaimed Harry. "What're you doing here at this hour?" He invited her in and she timidly walked inside.

Hermione gave a sad little giggle and apologized for being there. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know where else to go..."

"Hermione, what on earth is wrong?" He led her to the couch in the lounge and sat her down.

"Ron told me that if I continue defending Shan to the court that he wants a divorce!" She exploded into tears. "I never thought that he would behave that way, I thought that he would believe Shan was innocent. I'm so sorry..." her words trailed away as she cried some more.

Harry was at a loss. Ron had proven that he could be a prat in the past, but this new development defied description. Ron and Hermione couldn't get a divorce, and especially not because of Shantiel! The last thing Harry needed in his life was more drama...

"So I said, 'If you're going to believe something that some evil Ministry member has thought up against one of our very dearest friends, then you can just sit here by yourself and wallow in your self-pity. I refuse, for one minute, to believe that Shantiel is capable of murdering someone.'" Hermione sniffled. "And then he said, 'If that's the way it has to be, then fine. Goodbye,' and then he just...left!" Hermione wailed. "Nothing about the children, nothing about me, just...nothing."

Harry thought fast. "Look, Hermione, I know that Ron is capable of being a real jerk at times. He's probably just in shock, is all, and he needs time to process this whole thing. It was probably a real nasty jolt when he stood there in the courtroom, listening to all the accusations against Shantiel. I'm sure he just didn't know what to think..."

Hermione chuckled sadly. "Harry, I shouldn't have come here. It's not fair to you, and here you are defending Ron when he's so certain that your own wife killed his sister. I just didn't know where else to go. I'm sorry."

"Honestly, it's fine, Hermione. Are your children okay? Do you need to stay here tonight?"

"Oh no, they're fine—they're with my mum and dad."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm almost embarrassed to ask..."

"I'd do anything for you, Hermione. You know that."

She gave a sad little smile and said, "Okay then. Just...hold me?" Harry leaned over on the couch and wrapped his arms around his bushy-haired best friend. She started crying again softly in spite of herself. Harry felt inspired to sing her a lullaby, and he did so until Hermione finally stopped crying and they both fell asleep together on Harry's couch.


	6. Little Snidget

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**LITTLE SNIDGET**

Harry woke sometime later that morning while it was still dark outside. He conjured a pillow, gently laid Hermione down on it, and covered her with a blanket. Harry was still trying to wrap his mind around what happened between his two best friends. If he was honest with himself, he had seen it coming for the past couple of years. Ever since Hugo was born, Hermione had insisted that Ron go to part-time status with his Auror job while Hermione continued working full-time after her maternity leave. She kept spending more and more time at the office, while Ron's resentment for her avoidance of their family kept steadily building.

Harry went up to the master bedroom. Quiet emptiness hit him full throttle the instant he turned on the light. He ran a hand through his hair and sat on his side of the bed. Harry's eyes found the picture of his family as took it off the nightstand and held it in his hands. It had been taken only six months prior to this horrible mess.

Prior to the picture, Harry had decided to take his girls to the park for a surprise picnic. He had never seen them so happy then on that day. Abby, whom he addressed as his "Little Snidget", had immediately buzzed over to where he had the blanket set out with their favorite food upon it at the secluded spot in the park. He watched how gentle his wife was with the little girl, making sure that every bite had been carefully cut. He loved the tenderness they shared. Harry had spoken with his wife earlier that week about buying Abigail her first broom. He had wanted to give Abby a broom on her first birthday, but Shan would hear none of it. She had nearly turned Harry down the last time he had asked. He wanted the broom to be as special as his little girl, so he had it custom-made. It was pale pink with fairy designs on it. He gave it to her during the picnic.

"Abby, Daddy has a present for you," Shantiel said with cautious excitement. Abigail's emerald eyes sparkled as she looked back and forth between both parents. She ran over to Harry who had his hands behind his back.

"What is it, Daddy?" Abby giggled with glee as Harry pretended to seem unknowing about the gift.

"What is what, Little Snidget? Oh! You mean this gift an owl just dropped off for me?" Harry said as Abby laughed more. She tried to peek around him but he secretly passed the broom to Shan, grabbed Abby, and tickled her.

She squirmed in his arms, "Mummy, save me!" She squeaked between laughter. Shan quickly moved over and smirked dangerously at her husband. She kissed him briefly. Harry gently placed Abby back on the ground so as to return the kiss.

Then Harry leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. He playfully stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

"I think Mummy cheated," he said. Abby, with the innocence of a child, walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Abigail said with sincerity. Harry hugged his sweet little girl back and looked at her. She was so kind to everyone around her.

"I know, Snidget," he said affectionately to his child after kissing her forehead. "Mummy just knows how to defeat the tickle monster. And for that, I think the victor deserves her reward." He reached a hand behind him and pulled out the broom from thin air. Abby squealed excitedly and bounced a little bit. She took it in her hands, looking it over. She reminded him of when he got his Nimbus Two Thousand all those years ago.

"Oh, Daddy it is beautiful!" Abigail exclaimed with awe. "I love it! Thank you so much, Daddy!" She gently set the broom down and hugged her father. He smiled at her with love and pride.

"Do you want Daddy to teach you how to fly?" He smiled more. She clapped her hands. He laughed at her cute joy.

"Daddy, I would love for you to do that!" Abigail said. He got his worried wife's glance. He knew he wouldn't allow her to get hurt but understood Shantiel's concern. He stood and grabbed his Silver Pegasus broom. He only went a few feet away from the blanketed area. He turned very serious.

"Okay, Abigail, pay attention. You need to be very careful when you mount your broom. Like this," Harry demonstrated by getting on his broom first. Abigail watched intently. She grasped her broom and slowly swung her little leg over it, mimicking her father. Harry gave her a praising look.

"Good girl! Now just push off slowly. But Daddy is going to hold onto your broom so you don't fly to far, okay?" He instructed her. She nodded but in complete excitement Abby kicked off as Harry barely had a hold on her broom. Shantiel gasped as Abby shot off like a bullet. She knocked Harry over. He landed flat on his back. It took him a few seconds to react to what had happened.

"My baby!" Shantiel shouted.

Abigail only flew a few feet out. She looked behind her. When she saw her father on the ground she quickly flew back and got off her broom. She ran over to him, broom in hand, but her eyes read concern. She leaned over him.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt!" His little girl asked worriedly. Shantiel soon joined her.

Stunned, Harry stared up at the blue sky for a few moments before bursting into wheezing laughter.

"What's so funny?" both girls exclaimed.

"You fly just like Daddy!" Overjoyed and breathless, he pulled little Abigail down to him and tossed her into the air to catch her again. "Little Snidget, I'm so proud of you! You'll be a Seeker at Hogwarts, I just know it!"

The memory faded and Harry was left staring at the moving picture. If only they could get a lead on finding Abigail... Would he and his family ever be whole again?

* * *

><p>Zedward Finkle approached the manor with much annoyance. He absolutely hated reporting back to Raquel, but what could he do? Everybody was terrified of her because of what she could do, and what Hades, her right-hand man, was capable of. The pair of them together were quite a piece of work.<p>

Finkle had never once supported Harry Potter. This was especially true after Lord Voldemort has been defeated, as it was endlessly frustrating for Finkle to accomplish anything of real value without being stopped on every turn by Hermione Weasley and her cronies. Briefly, Finkle found himself wishing that he didn't have such a penchant for power and control. It was possible that Raquel never would have needed him in the first place if he wasn't so thirsty for notoriety. Then Finkle could just be left in peace without Raquel manipulating him.

"Greetings, Zedward," Raquel said as Hades led him into the room. "I trust all is going well?"

"Better than can be expected, Ms. Sneddon," answered Finkle.

Raquel raised an eyebrow. "And how is the accused taking the news?"

"Not well at all," Finkle said, neglecting to mention the Memory Charm he used on Shantiel Potter had backfired. The small woman had proved to have far more magical tenacity than he ever would've attributed to someone of her size. "She is in the process of being moved to St. Mungo's due to 'mental exhaustion'. Apparently, she has become a possible danger to herself."

Raquel smiled evilly. "And her husband?"

"I am not entirely certain, but latest reports are that he has been put on administrative hold and is not officially allowed to work because of the situation with his wife. Rumors are that his best friend Ron is now wanting to break up with his wife, Hermione."

Puzzled, Raquel inquired, "And what does that have to do with Harry Potter?"

"Hermione is the one who volunteered to defend Mrs. Potter, ma'am."

"So more distress for the Potters then," Raquel absorbed. The look of cruel pleasure that played across her features was so disturbing that it even affected Finkle. He sincerely hoped he didn't look like that when exploiting someone.

"Very well, Finkle," Raquel dismissed him with a casual wave, " you may go."

And Zedward left as fast as his feet could possibly take him.

* * *

><p>Hermione left Harry's place very early in the morning to get ready for work. After arranging for her parents to take care of Rose and Hugo, she went back to her home and bumped into Ron.<p>

"What're you doing here?" she demanded before she could stop herself.

Ron smirked slightly before answering, "I live here."

Hermione rolled her eyes and spoke again before she could think better of it. "Look, is there anything we can do to work this out? I really don't want a divorce."

He was silent for a moment before answering. "Have you decided that you won't defend Shantiel anymore?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Ronald, I will never believe that Shantiel has done all of those horrible things that Fickle claims she did." Then she paused and looked at him meaningfully. "But this isn't about Shan, is it?"

Ron folded his arms and replied, "Honestly? No. No, it isn't about Shan. This is about how you leave me at home to take care of the children while you're at the office."

"Ron, I need to work. I have to! I've been working almost around the clock for the last few years to revamp the wizarding world government. And despite everything I've done, jerks like Finkle still exist! Don't you see? More than ever, the wizarding world needs me! Shan needs me. I can't stop now!"

Swallowing audibly, Ron said, "We need you too, Hermione. Your family needs you. Have you thought about that? More than just a few play dates, too. We need you here to help raise the children, to spend time with them, with me! Would it kill you to fix a hot meal once in awhile?"

Hermione stayed silent. She didn't know what to say. If only there were more hours in a day, if only she had a Time Turner...

"That's what I thought," Ron said sadly as he went to walk away again. "I'll take the kids while you go to the office. Tell your parents not to worry about them today."

"Okay," Hermione said, defeated. Her voice cracked as tears threatened to spill yet again. "Will I see you later?"

"That depends on you," Ron said. "Are you willing to spend time with us?"

"I—" Hermione began with a scathing reply but thought better of it. "Yes, Ron. I'll leave work at 7 o'clock tonight. Does that sound good?"

He nodded once. "That's a good start. Till then."


	7. Neville's Breakthrough

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**NEVILLE'S BREAKTHROUGH**

Raquel sat in her sister's manor and enjoyed her handiwork. It was immensely satisfying to watch the Potters lives fall apart around them. And it was a little bonus that Hermione and Ron Weasley appeared to be on the brink of breaking up as well. _Collateral damage, _thought Raquel with glee. They had just fed the Potter child yet another bottle of sleeping potion. _Obnoxious brat, _Raquel thought with annoyance, _why must children be so difficult?_ Raquel had been the perfect child. At least until her parents had discovered that she was a Squib.

Hades stood and absentmindedly twirled a pine cone within his fingers. All of his little ticks and quirks irritated her, but a mastermind couldn't do things entirely by herself. She needed pawns to play with too. And Hades was a most valuable spy, as he could do powerful enough magic to protect them both and required little if any sleep. Raquel might have been born a Squib, but that did not preclude her from being dangerous.

Like Voldemort, Raquel had reached out to Hades at a time when he had been most vulnerable. She had taken him in at a time when he was soulless, and cured his most immediate ills. He owed her his life and they both knew it. She handed him another flask of blood. Although Hades much preferred to hunt live prey, Raquel kept him bound to her with the promise of a fresh supply. She might have happened to drug the blood to keep Hades just a little more addicted than usual, too.

Hades's tongue darted out of his mouth and he licked his lips like a snake. Bellatrix told Raquel that it was a tick that Hades had had when he was human as well.

"Have you procured more potion for the girl?" Raquel inquired.

"Of course, milady," Hades bowed deeply.

Raquel sat back in her chair, again musing over how well everything was going. What made the revenge so sweet is now Shantiel was being held in the place from where Raquel had escaped all those years ago. She looked at Hades and ran her fingers through his sandy blonde hair. He looked at her affectionately.

"Everything is going perfectly, Hades. Harry will soon leave Shantiel because one does get lonely. After all, how does one love an empty shell of a person?" She said with a touch of insanity. "I have not yet decided what we will do with the child. If we kill her, Mummy will be all alone. She will finally know how it feels to have everything ripped from her."

"Milady, you have regained nearly everything now. You are in the position of taking the place that the Dark Lord had before you," Hades said as he kissed her hand. Raquel smiled at him with twisted pleasure. He was under the mistaken impression that Raquel loved him romantically. Raquel didn't love anything except for power and revenge. But she supposed she had a certain fondness for Hades, like people have a fondness for their pets.

"Yes, I am. People have always underestimated me," she growled.

"Now, we need Bellatrix and Rudolphus out of the way," Hades added. "Then your path to greatness will be unimpeded."

* * *

><p>Finkle stood behind the podium. His features darkened as he eyed the empty cage. He knew full well why Shantiel wasn't there but he had to fool the Wizengamot and everybody else looking on. Hermione stood before Finkle with a very studious presence about her. An older man with gray strands mixed in his dark brown hair stood next to her. Finkle contained his annoyance to a minimum.<p>

"Where is the prisoner?" Finkle demanded of them. "If the accused do not show for their trial dates, they are often found as guilty." He thought that would be an easy out for him in both aspects. Hermione cleared her throat.

"But it does also say that if the accused cannot show up for a medical reason then a representative may take his or her place until they are able to testify," Hermione reported. Finkle growled low in his throat. He should have known better.

"Of course," answered Finkle, hoping to trip-up Hermione. "If you can just produce the requisite documentation stating the medical problems with the accused...?"

The man next to her began to speak, "I am the current Healer in the Azkaban prison. I was called into the prisoner's cell at 3:45 yesterday afternoon to do an assessment. It appears that her memory has been distorted somehow and she is neither mentally or physically capable to come to these proceedings," the healer said. He also gave the Head of the Wizengamot a very organized form of his assessment for Shantiel. Zedward pretended to read it and passed it to the rest of the Wizengamot to look over. Finkle remained silent for a moment to give the impression that he was processing the form. _Damn, _he thought in annoyance to himself. _Hermione is just as maddening as Raquel._

"I see. And how do you know that it was not self-inflicted?" Finkle pressed. The healer replied without hesitation.

"Sometimes prisoners will do anything to get away from the Dementors. All prisoners are rendered physically unable to harm themselves as a result of being guarded by human guards. And as mentioned on the form that I gave you, I did a test to see if the mental damage was a result of the affects of the Dementors. I couldn't not find any such evidence," he answered in the same tone. Finkle smirked, still wishing to appear superior. If everything would only go according to plan, he would only have to report to Raquel this last time and be done with this mess. Once again his hopes were dashed, however.

A Wizengamot member from behind him stood and spoke out, "We feel that this information that has been brought to our attention is very applicable to the situation," the woman said officially. She spoke directly to the prison healer. "When is the soonest that the accused would be able to stand trial after such an affliction?"

"I do not know," answered the healer, "that is beyond my area of expertise. It is my hope that they are able to assist the prisoner. Upon first examination, the damage appeared so severe that I'm not certain she will ever be able to converse again, much less withstand a trial." Several of the Wizengamot members made sounds of concern.

"That is unfortunate," said the woman. "However, a vote is still required to be made in order to pass the following motion. Those who are in favor of the motion to continue this trial with proper representation of the accused and pending further investigation of the events that happened within the past twenty-four hours?" Most every hand when up. Finkle's stomach lurched. He reluctantly grabbed his gavel and banged it on the podium.

"Then this trial shall continue indefinitely, or until the accused is able to stand trial again. This session is adjourned," Finkle said before sitting down. Once again, he was thinking of ways to win.

* * *

><p>Madam Adonna showed up at the Lupin residence late that afternoon. The pair had become much closer since Tonks's death some years before. She had bad complications during childbirth. Unfortunately, not even magic could save Tonks and her baby. Remus was not the same for the longest time after that, but Adonna had slowly brought him out of it. He had done the same for her when she had told him about her own personal loss. Their own personal tragedies had drawn them so close that Remus had finally proposed to Adonna a few months previously. Remus answered his door with a kind smile. She ignored the fluttering in her chest.<p>

"Hello, Adonna," he said as he stepped out of the way so that she could walk inside. "How's our girl?" he asked with deep concern. Adonna sighed with sadness while sitting on the couch.

"Not well at all. But I haven't yet had the chance to try anything very substantial," she said, feeling lost. Remus knew how much Adonna cared about Shantiel and he had felt exactly same about her and Harry. He knew that this was incredibly painful for Adonna. It was difficult for him to see those he loved under so much distress. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Remus said, "I know this must be so difficult for you to see." She nodded. She looked into his eyes.

"Yes it is, especially when I know Finkle is behind it. Just like everything else that has been going on," she growled as she looked at her hands. "I can't help but feel that everything to do with Shan is all connected somehow. The kidnapping, the trial, Hermione and Ron...it's just not right, any of it!" She became apologetic. "Sorry, they have been through so much before, and they finally had peace. Now this happens." She leaned into him, fighting back angry tears. Remus held her close to him.

"I agree. Whomever is behind all of this is extremely vindictive. It feels like _he _is back again," Remus noted. An ominous silence filled the room as Adonna caught his meaning. He continued on, "I think we have to call the Order into this as much as Harry thinks he doesn't need it."

"He does," Adonna finished for him in agreement. "The sooner the better. Maybe then we can figure out who is truly behind it all. Harry is practically your son now, isn't he?" she said with understanding. Remus nodded and reached for Adonna's hand.

"As much as Shantiel is your daughter," he admitted with a soft expression. Adonna touched his cheek softly.

"They are our children," she said. She knew where his heart lay and how much Harry and Shantiel had come to mean to him. He broke the silence.

"I'm going to go see Albus and see if he can contact everyone about the meeting," he said, suddenly turning solemn.

"That would be best," Adonna agreed as he stood. She followed him. "I'll come with you." He glanced at her with a look of deep appreciation.

"Thank you," he said softly as he walked to the nearby fireplace, threw some Floo powder over the coals, and disappeared into the flames.

* * *

><p>Harry knew that he had been taken off of Abby's investigation. As of right now, however, he couldn't quite find it within himself to care. It was bad enough that Abigail had been kidnapped, bad enough that Shantiel was now in the psych ward of St. Mungo's, bad enough that she was still on trial. Now that Harry was sitting around with nothing to do, it was making him feel utterly powerless. <em>This is maddening! <em>he thought.

Suddenly, he sat bolt upright. He had to communicate with Neville! Neville wouldn't care about the technicalities of his job either. Considering their friendship, Neville would tell Harry everything he wanted to know, regardless of what the law required. And with that, Harry marched himself over to Neville's investigative lab. Harry found it interesting that wizard world labs weren't too different from Muggle labs. They were clean, organized, and the people who occupied them tended to be a bit reclusive and eccentric.

It was fascinating for Harry to see how Neville Longbottom did his work. Although he didn't understand it when Neville attempted to explain the intricacies of his job, Harry still valued his expertise.

"Hello there, Nev," Harry began, "got any leads for me?"

Neville gave Harry a stern look. "You know I'm not supposed to be discussing things with you anymore."

Harry gave a small sideways smile. "And I'm not supposed to be here, yes, I know."

"And I could get sacked for talking with you at all," added Neville, matching Harry's smile.

"Yes, I do know that."

"Well then," continued Neville, "just so long as you know." It was their usual ritual when passing along information that the other had no way of knowing. "Well, don't just stand there in front of the door where everyone could see you," Neville chastised, gesturing Harry into the lab. He seemed a little bit excited to see Harry. Harry soon found out why.

"We've had a breakthrough," he said, "just this morning."

"What!" Harry practically shouted. "And nobody told me?"

"We didn't want to get your hopes up, what with everything that's been going on with your family and friends. Incidentally, I'm so sorry about Shan..."

"That can't be helped right now," Harry said, "what's your breakthrough?"

"It was that pine cone you found."

"...seriously?" Harry questioned skeptically.

"Yes," Neville affirmed. "Around two hundred years ago, it was quite popular amongst upper class wizards and Muggles to plant this tree on their property. Luckily for us, it's an extremely long-lived tree."

"...and?" Harry prodded. This hardly seemed like a breakthrough to him.

"It is an extremely rare type of tree, and we were able to narrow it down to just over twenty spots in all of England."

"Twenty!" Harry shouted again in spite of himself. "I'm guessing one of those spots isn't the park in which it was found," Harry said.

"Right you are," said Neville, "it is of my expert opinion that if we can find where this pine cone came from, we can find your daughter."

"Thank you, Neville! I've got to go!" Harry yelled to him as he ran out the door.


	8. Order Revisited

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**ORDER REVISITED**

Neville was hot on Harry's heels. It appeared that Longbottom wasn't about to let Harry go confront a dangerous kidnapper by himself. That was okay, too, since Harry had no intention of doing so anyway. But first, he had to find Rita Skeeter.

Harry and Neville Apparated to the Daily Prophet offices. With any luck, the woman would be at her desk. And that's just where they found her. Rita's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Harry. She stood up out of her chair and made a motion as if she were about to transform mid-flight, but Harry stopped her.

"Aaaah!" Rita shouted as she fell to her desk in a heap. "What happened? What have you done to me?"

"This happened," Harry said, holding up a small cylindrical device with a glowing tip. It was Ron's Put-Outer, and they had discovered that it had worked in nullifying the magical effects of Metamorphmagi. They had solved a great many of cases because of it.

"What is that thing? What can't I transform?" Rita said in dismay.

"Never you mind," Harry said in a business-like tone. Neville shut the door, pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Rita.

"Who are you working for?" Harry demanded.

Rita glared at him and then attempted a coy smile. "I work for the Daily Prophet," she said sweetly.

"You know exactly what I mean!" he roared.

"I've no idea what you're on about," she insisted, folding her arms and looking at him in a flirtatious pout.

"Don't test me, Skeeter. I'm onto you. Where is my daughter?"

Rita looked at him in utter confusion. "What makes you think that I have anything to do with kidnapping your child?"

It was Harry's turn to be confused, but he refused to show it. "You have been seen at various proceedings involving me and my family. I have every reason to believe you're involved," he said.

"Oh, what the hell?" Rita said, throwing her hands up into the air in a mixture of exasperation and fear. "Being charged with kidnapping couldn't be much worse than what he's already threatened to do..."

Harry pounced. "And who is 'he'? What is he doing to you, Rita? Do you need protection?"

Rita buried her head in her hands and burst into tears. "He keeps threatening to kill me if I don't keep giving him information about you and Shantiel. I don't know why he wants the information, he hasn't told me."

"Can you give me a description?"

Rita met his eyes and stared at him intently. "I don't have to give you a description. You'll know exactly who he is. It's Barty Crouch Jr."

Shock hit Harry with the force of a thousand Stunning Spells. "How can that be? I thought he died after the Triwizard Tournament and Fudge sicced a Dementor on him...?"

"That's precisely what happened. The critical piece of information you're missing is that he's a vampire now. He goes by 'Hades'."

Barty Crouch Jr... or Hades, whatever his name was...would be the perfect suspect for having kidnapped his daughter. "And he has Abigail..." Harry's mind reeled.

"I don't know if he has Abigail or not, but he has threatened to kill me repeatedly. And we always meet at the same place for me to report to him. A large copse of humongous old trees."

Neville asked, "Would these trees happen to have pine cones?"

"Thousands of them," Rita confirmed.

"Do you know where it is?"

"We Apparate there with Side-Along Disapparation, so I can't tell you where it is...but it looks like it would be on the property of a large mansion or manor. There's dark wizard statues everywhere."

Harry looked to Neville. "Does that match the description of any of the places you've narrowed down that pine cone to?"

"About five or six," Neville said after a pause.

"Rita, you're coming with us," said Harry as the three of them stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Remus and Adonna gathered everybody together at Madam Adonna's place. It had been years since the Order of the Phoenix had last been assembled, but everybody had agreed that meeting at the old Grimmauld Place headquarters was no longer a viable option. Kingsley concurred that the best place was at Adonna's home, as it was large enough, in a centralized location, and Adonna was a Secret Keeper. She had also joined the Order years ago.<p>

Adonna was busy talking to Molly Weasley about Ron and Hermione when the secret knock came at the door. Suddenly, Harry appeared in their midst with Neville and Rita Skeeter.

Harry stared at everyone. He was very surprised to see them gathered together. "What are you all doing here...?" Harry asked.

"We're here for you, Harry," Remus said kindly. "You and Abigail and Shan."

Harry looked around at everybody—Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore, Adonna and Remus, Hagrid and McGonagall, Molly and Arthur, Fred and George, and even Ron and Hermione were present. Neville had even become an Order member himself some time in the past. Harry's eyes grew moist as he looked around at all of his old friends, gathered together for his sake once again. Apparently, it didn't matter to them if it wasn't the entire wizarding world that was at stake. It was Harry and his family who needed their help now, and that was all they needed to bring them together once again. The faces that were conspicuously absent made the situation all the more meaningful.

"I...don't know what to say," Harry said as the tears that had eluded him so far finally threatened to fall. He was touched beyond words.

"Tell us what we can do!" Fred and George shouted together as everybody agreed wholeheartedly.

After Aberforth volunteered to watch Rita, he took her out of the dining room and up the stairs. When the pair of them were gone, Harry took a deep breath launched into a diatribe about why Rita was there, what she and Neville had told him, and how time was of the essence. Some time during the conversation, Adonna and Remus confessed to having packed a bag for Harry to stay with Remus, instead of at home alone. Although Harry had never voiced it, he was grateful that his mother-in-law and Remus guessed what was on his mind. He just couldn't bring himself to stay in his house without Shan there.

Harry and Kingsley discussed how best to split up the group to inspect each of the places which Neville had described. When they discovered which of the properties was the place in question, they decided they would all meet up and then approach it carefully together.

Harry stood in the doorway of the guest bedroom after the meeting. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Remus behind him. Remus and Harry had grown quite close over the past several years, and now that Remus was going to marry Adonna, he was the closest thing Harry had to a father. Remus's scars were worn even more with age but he still carried that fatherly sense about him. Harry gave him a sideways smile.

"Hey, Da—I mean Remus," Harry corrected himself and ran a hand through his hair. Remus patted his shoulder. He stepped around him to look him in the face. Harry carried in his packed items from home. "I'm sorry…"

"It's quite all right. And you have nothing to be sorry for. If you feel comfortable calling me that, then I would be most honored," Remus said, a warm smile spreading across his face. Harry laughed nervously and moved over to the other chair.

"Won't Prongs be rolling in his grave if I start calling you Dad?" Harry asked mischievously. Remus looked at him with a very paternal expression.

He shook his head and replied, "Honestly, no. I believe he would be quite happy for you to be able to have a father again," Remus answered. "Any man would be proud to call you 'son'. And I know you have heard this many times, but you are so much like him. Even more now that you have a child of your own." Harry looked at his hands and then back up at Remus.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously. Remus smiled again, understanding the doubt Harry was experiencing.

"Well, you are both very loyal and faithful. You know as well and I do that is hard to come by these days," he pointed out. "Once they were together, nothing could make James leave Lily. He knew what he had and what he would lose without her. So do you."

"Thanks...Dad," Harry said, grateful for the only father he had known since he was fifteen. Harry could see quiet pride swelling inside him. Then Remus ruffled his hair a bit, the same way Sirius would have done ten years ago.

"You are welcome. If there is anything you need, you know you have family here who are willing to help you," Remus said. Harry nodded in appreciation, happy to be back in a family environment. It helped vanish some of the darkness that had been slowly creeping over him.

Adonna's voice spoke from the doorway, "Now let's go find Abigail!" she said with assurance. Harry turned and followed Remus. Adonna caught Harry into a hug. Harry hugged her back. "Everything will get better," She assured him.

"I'm now beginning to see that it will," Harry said, his weight gone for the moment. He knew that he wasn't fighting this battle alone and neither was Shantiel.


	9. The Manor

**CHAPTER NINE:**

**THE MANOR**

Raquel awaited the arrival of the Lestranges. Rudolphus, and especially Bellatrix, had been a thorn in her side for years. _Ah well, I suppose it's only right that I should face opposition to the top, _she thought. It would give her immense pleasure to see the woman and her husband dead. She wondered just how Bellatrix would handle being Summoned to her manor that night, after having eluded the Ministry for such a long time.

Raquel heard a loud commotion outside. Suddenly, a red light burst through the window, hit the wall, and exploded just over her head. _What the devil? _Perhaps the Lestranges were proving more difficult to kill than she had anticipated.

Hades burst through the front door, wand in hand, and yelled, "He's here! _Potter's here! _And he's got reinforcements!"

"What! That's impossible! How could they have possibly found us?" Raquel shouted in shock. _And how dare Potter violate the sanctity of my home! _She thought. Now she would make him wish he were dead. But first, she had to make certain that his whelp was beyond his reach.

* * *

><p>Harry, Remus, and Neville had arrived at the copse of trees which Rita had described. They carefully skulked about the shadows and the statues until Bellatrix had lobbed a spell at one of them and they had gotten separated. Apparently, they hadn't arrived on the manor grounds unnoticed. Neville chased after Bellatrix. She cackled manically.<p>

"Haha! Come to do the deed that you swore to all those years ago, Longbottom? You'll have to catch me first!"

Neville should have known that Bellatrix and her husband were involved in kidnapping Harry's daughter. Only people like that were capable of such a crime. He threw spells at her, hoping that somehow, Harry or Remus had managed to get a message to the others that the place that they had been looking for was none other than the old manor of Lucretia and Nathan Biggs. It was the same place in which Shantiel had been virtually imprisoned for twelve years of her life.

Trying to dodge another spell, Neville was suddenly enveloped in agony. He dropped to one knee, having a flashback of what he'd imagined his parents had gone through all those years ago.

"NO!" he shouted in the midst of all the pain. "You...will...not...win!" Neville collapsed to the ground. The curse stopped abruptly. It surprised him, but he was determined to not let Bellatrix know that he was aware of her presence next to him. He continued to shake uncontrollably.

"He speaks...?" Bellatrix came out of the shadows and stood over him. Clearly, she was shocked that he was now capable of fighting the Curse. She pointed her wand at him and exacted the Cruciatus Curse again. "Crucio!" At the last possible millisecond, Neville dodged the curse, turned, and tackled Bellatrix to the ground.

He kicked her wand away and held his own wand to her face. "Don't make me use this," he warned. Bellatrix gave him a look of pure hatred and started struggling. She was able to wriggle her way free. Next, she punched him in the chest with such force that it knocked the wind out of him. He fell to the ground again, mentally chastising himself. He should have remembered that the woman had no fear of getting hurt.

They both scrambled upon the cobblestones in the large, dark courtyard. Bellatrix was desperately trying to find her wand, but Neville had happily gotten rid of the thing. Neville stood, having realized his previous mistake. He would not let Bellatrix get away this time.

"Why won't you kill me?" she taunted him. "You know you want to, Longbottom." Neville shook his head. He would not let her get to him.

"You've always wanted to," she continued, "after I tortured your parents. Now they're nothing but drooling, puking idiots at St. Mungo's!" She cackled. Neville gritted his teeth.

"Shut up, you bitch!" Neville shouted, as he hit her with such a powerful Stunning Spell that she was knocked off her feet. She fell to the ground in a heap, unconscious. Neville bound her with ropes. "You're not good enough for killing," he said coldly to her unconscious form.

* * *

><p>As Harry was running on the grounds, he and Remus bumped into Rudolphus. Thankfully, he and Remus were able to coordinate and take out the man fairly easily. Harry had learned a lot about wand fights as an Auror. And if he were honest with himself, being a vampire had taught him how to fight dirty if he needed to.<p>

Harry sent off a Patronus to the others, telling them of where to meet. Straight after that, they managed to find Neville again. He had single-handedly managed to take out Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville had volunteered to guard the Lestranges when a radioactive green light suddenly overtook Remus.

"Remus!" Harry shouted. "NO!"

The man collapsed and Harry caught him and lowered him to the ground.

"Remus?" he questioned. His voice cracked. _Not again, not again, not again! _Harry thought in utter dismay. _This can't be happening, it just can't be! _"...Dad?" he tried again.

But Remus didn't answer him. His eyes remained stubbornly closed. Neville was doing his best to protect the three of them from whomever was lobbing spells their direction, but it was a losing battle. They couldn't see who they were fighting. Harry huddled over Remus to protect him.

Without warning, a golden ball of light flew over their heads and in the direction of the dark spell-caster. It exploded in front of them.

"TALLYHO!" shouted twin voices from behind them. Fred and George had arrived on the scene! They ran across the clearing, following the direction of the explosion.

"Don't worry, Harry," Fred said as he sailed by, "we're on it!"

"The others are right behind us!" added George. And they were gone.

Madam Adonna came up behind Harry. Hagrid was with her. Upon seeing Remus, her face turned grim.

"What happened?" she questioned.  
>"He was hit with a curse," Harry answered sadly.<p>

"We'll stay with him, Harry, don't worry," Adonna reassured. "You go and find Abigail."

Neville and Harry approached the darkened manor, unsure of what they would find. Thankfully, Harry knew how to check for and disarm just about any hex, charm, or curse he could find. His Auror training came in handy, as this place certainly had a lot of magical booby traps. Caterwauling Charms were everywhere. Setting off the traps probably wouldn't have mattered anyway, as whomever was in the manor doubtless already knew he was coming. That didn't mean Harry wished to meet them in a weakened state, however.

Harry and Neville paused at the door, unsure of what to do next. Suddenly, it opened of its own accord. It was a tantalizing, yet taunting way of inviting them inside. Harry held up a hand to warn Neville not to do so. Neville stood back as Harry performed a series of counter-jinxes and disarmed the doorway. Then they cautiously walked inside, Neville leading the way. Suddenly, he jolted as if something had hit him. He turned around, a look of utter shock on his face.

"Harry...what is this?" He coughed and blood poured out of his mouth. Harry looked down at Neville's chest. A large dagger protruded out of his ribs and Neville commenced falling to the floor in a mess of pain and blood.

"...what the hell?" said Harry. He and Neville stared at each other in utter confusion. Why on earth would magical people resort to such crude methods of booby-trapping? He and Neville hadn't even seen it coming.

"I'm sorry, Nev," Harry whispered. "I don't dare remove it."

"I...I kn-know," Neville choked. Blood now dribbled down his chin to soak his shirt. "Th-there's m-more where that c-came from, t-too." He feebly pointed in the direction where the dagger had come from. Eleven more matching daggers were lined up together. It was so dark that only trigger Harry could visibly see was running across the bottom of the manor's entrance. _Stupid!_ Harry thought. How could he have missed something so simple? Perhaps this is where Muggle training would have come in handy...

"I need to disarm it," said Harry, more to himself than to Neville, who was fading fast. More of Harry's friends had arrived at the entrance to the manor and he warned them all to stay outside. "Don't come in here! In fact, clear off. There might be a few projectiles headed your way."

And Harry carefully moved away from Neville and let loose. Recalling his skills he learned while a vampire, he bounded all though the foyer and the lounge in the manor, up the stairs and along the walls, setting off the trip wires. Each time he hit one of them, another dagger would bury itself into the walls and tapestries behind him. At last all 12 of the daggers had been spent and those at the door were free to enter.

"Oh no," said Arthur, as he caught a glimpse of Neville. "Is he...gone?" Molly gasped and held a hand to her mouth.

"I'm not sure," Harry said grimly, "but could you take him out to Adonna, please? He got this to the chest as soon as we walked through the door."

"Sure thing, Harry," replied Molly and Arthur.

"I've still yet to get to Abby,"

"You can't go alone, though!" Molly cried.

"I'm afraid it's the only way, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. "I refuse to let anyone else go with me. No more casualties. And I'm the only one here with proper training right now. The kidnapper is doubtless aware that we are here, and I don't even know if Abby's still alive or not. We can't take the chance of waiting."

At that, Harry stood from his place next to Neville and began making his way up the stairs with great caution.


	10. Vampiric Encounter

**CHAPTER TEN:**

**VAMPIRIC ENCOUNTER**

Thankfully, it appeared that Harry had disarmed everything in that area of the manor. Old instincts were reawakened as he climbed the stairs. Although Harry was no longer a vampire, his senses were still heightened to the point of hypersensitivity. The hair on his arms and the back of his neck stood on end, warning him of the presence of somebody close by. The kidnapper had a vampire guard. Harry was certain of it. And he was hiding above the tapestries of the long corridor. But how to lure him out of hiding?

Out of long-established habit, Harry still carried his old stake made out of Lignum Vitae whenever he was out on the job. He didn't want to tip-off the vampire, so Harry neglected to take the stake out of its sheath underneath the leg of his jeans. Snape had had the stake fashioned for him all those years ago, when Harry was living in the Dark Forest, fighting the other vampires.

Forcing himself to breathe normally, Harry slowly crept down the corridor, impatience nipping at his heels. Abby was somewhere on this floor. But which door was she behind? At least two dozen doors lined the hallway. Intuition told him it had to be the large double-doors at the end of the wing. Harry hear movement from off to his left. The vampire was readying to strike. Harry counted down in his head: _Three, two, one!_

In one swift motion, he rolled across the floor, pulled the stake from its sheath and readied himself in an offensive position toward his assailant. Before the vampire could recover fully, Harry charged him. Harry caught a full glimpse of his face. It was exactly who he thought it would be—Barty Crouch Jr.

"Hello, Hades," Harry said in a mock friendly tone. The vampire growled at the sound of his name. "Oh yes," continued Harry, "I know who you are now. Does that surprise you?"

"Not really," Hades sniffed, "I should have known that bitch Rita Skeeter wouldn't keep her mouth shut for long." Hades rushed Harry. Harry was prepared as the pair of them clashed.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of steel out of the corner of his eye. Harry felt a blade nick the back of his shoulder. He couldn't acknowledge it, though. Hades smirked at him.

"You still bleed nicely, I see," said the vampire tauntingly. Harry had had enough messing around. It was time to take matters into his own hands. He leaped at Hades, feigning that he had lost his temper. Hades rejoined him, blade against stake, in mid-air. Hades slammed Harry against the carpet, face first. As Harry landed on the floor, his back was toward the vampire. Hades made to jump him from behind, but Harry had other plans. He ducked and rolled across the floor, arms tight against his chest. As Hades turned to follow him, Harry tripped him with his feet. Hades fell but caught himself just above Harry's protruding stake.

"Tricky, tricky," Hades said with appreciation. "You're not like other mortals."

"I've been in your position once," Harry answered darkly. "Only I chose to fight others like me."

"Tut, tut, tut," clucked Hades, "what a pity. The world was better off with the vampire you, Potter."

"I beg to differ," said Harry. He knew that if he was still a vampire, he never could have had a real flesh-and-blood daughter. _The daughter who is so close, yet so far..._ Hades followed the line of Harry's vision.

"Ah, I see," he said, "thinking of the whelp?"

"Don't you call her that," Harry warned.

"And who's going to stop me?" Hades questioned. "You?"

"Damn straight."

Hades shook his head. "I never understood this connection between parents and their children. It's anything but healthy."

"That's because you never had a father who truly loved you," said Harry. Hades growled.

"He loved your mother more than you, didn't he?" Harry pressed. "That's the only reason he rescued you from Azkaban. Only it wasn't much of a rescue, was it?"

"I'm warning you, Potter," said Hades, "don't you talk about my father."

"It's true. The closest thing you had to a father was Lord Voldemort, and that's why you turned dark, wasn't it? You never really wanted to be dark, though. You just did it to get back at Barty Sr."

"Shut up!" Hades shouted. But Harry continued, pressing his advantage. He had found the chink in the vampire's armor.

"You're just a sham of a dark wizard. Now here you are again, pretending to be part of a noble cause. But it isn't noble at all, oh no. You have to pick on little children to feel superior. First it was me when I was fourteen, and now it's Abigail, who's only four."

Hades roared as a warrior unhinged. As he charged Harry blindly, Harry spun in place, gaining more momentum from the movement. He rammed his stake home, shoved Hades to the carpet, and pinned him to the floor.

"I...hate...you," Hades said with as much venom as he could muster.

"The feeling's mutual," Harry said, as he spat in Hades's face. "That's for Abigail," he said with equal venom. Then he pressed down even harder on the stake, feeling it pop through the floor boards. "And that's for me." He stood there and watched as Hades's eyes rolled back in his head and he stirred no more. Then he faced the double-doors at the end of the corridor.

"Abigail, Daddy's here," he whispered.


	11. The Battle for Abigail

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

**THE BATTLE FOR ABIGAIL**

Harry threw a powerful Alohomora spell toward the double-doors at the end of the corridor. They flew open in a shower of red and gold sparks. Sneaking up to them, he pressed himself against the door frame and peeked inside. He didn't dare throw anymore spells at this point. They might hit Abigail.

"Well, you didn't come all this way to just stand in the doorway," a silky voice called from inside the darkened room. It was female. Harry held his breath, waiting for her to speak again, to see if he could recognize the voice.

"By all means," she continued, "do enter."

Harry still couldn't place that voice. It didn't sound even remotely familiar. The last thing he wanted to do was go into the room, since that's what she clearly wished for him to do. But as this woman doubtless had Abigail, Harry didn't see as he had much of a choice. He held his wand close to him and maneuvered around in through the doorway as slowly as possible. At first, the only thing he could see was a dark silhouette.

The woman held a solitary candle. As Harry's eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, he realized the candle was the only thing lighting the room. Abigail was nowhere in sight.

"Ah, now, here we are," the woman said, with a crooked little smile on her face.

"Yes," answered Harry. "Here we are." He stepped a bit closer to her, still not recognizing who she was. "And who the hell are you?"

She continued by lightly chastising him like a loving parent. "Now, now, Mr. Potter, is that any way to address a lady?" she said sweetly.

"You can't be much of a lady if you employ former Death Eaters, vampires, and you kidnap small children," Harry answered. He was tired of the shenanigans. Two of his friends were very well dying because of this woman, whomever she was, and who knew what she'd done to his daughter during the past several days? "Who are you?" he repeated.

"So demanding," she said, waggling a finger at him, "but you shall receive your answers soon enough. Now it's my turn to ask you something. Are you familiar with the Sneddon family?"

"Sneddon?" Harry quickly searched his memory and came up empty. "No."

"Pity," the woman lamented. "They were a happy family of pureblood wizards. They had a beautiful daughter named Raquel who did everything right. Ten years after that, they had another beautiful baby girl named Lucretia. They were what one might term the 'perfect' family."

"So?"

"Well, of course _you_ wouldn't care," the woman scoffed, "you spend time with Muggleborns." Harry's eyebrows shot up. So she was another pureblood zealot.

"Oh yes," the woman continued, "their first pureblood daughter was raised properly, at least at first. Then the family fell apart when it came to be known that Raquel wasn't magical at all. Her Hogwarts letter never came. It was then they discovered she was a Squib."

Something nagged the back of Harry's brain. This woman was slowly connecting the dots for him, but he had an odd feeling the more she spoke. It was becoming more and more likely that the Squib girl she kept mentioning was herself.

"And?" Harry decided he'd better keep her talking. He continued to survey the room, looking for clues of Abigail's presence.

"The family was so humiliated by this turn of events that they lied to the authorities," the woman continued, a tinge of sadness in her voice, "they wanted to pretend this daughter had never been born. Therefore, after they secretly tried to alter her mind, they reported to the authorities that she had gone tragically insane. What her parents didn't know was that she remembered _everything_ they had put her through." The woman's voice had turned dark and cold. Disgust overcame Harry. The Sneddons sounded anything but perfect, if they were willing to hurt their own daughter and pretend she had never existed.

"What did she do then?" Harry asked. He slowly moved around the room. The woman seemed to have fallen into some sort of trance the longer she spoke about herself.

"When the authorities came to retrieve her from her parents' manor...she killed them," the woman reported matter-of-factly. Harry blinked.

"You mean to say that a Squib killed the authorities? How?"

"She killed her parents, too," the woman informed without one hint of remorse. "They had to die, so she killed them all with her father's collection of daggers."

_Hence her obsession with knives, _Harry observed. He had heard of cases like this. When people messed around in other people's heads, it had a way of backfiring on them. And the affects weren't always benign, either. What made Raquel's story even more tragic is that she was only eleven years old when it happened. Renewed disgust at the Sneddon family flowed through Harry.

"And what happened to Raquel?" he asked, as he continued to skulk about the room. He had made his way behind the woman, or _Raquel,_ as he had come to think of her.

"She was found, covered in blood, holding her one-year-old sister. Killing six people had taken a lot out of Raquel, so she could no longer defend herself. So despite everything Raquel did to elude her parents, she was still committed to St. Mungo's Hospital."

"That sounds unfortunate," said Harry. He didn't know why, but he sensed that Abigail was somewhere close by. If only he could find her!

"Oh, it was," Raquel agreed. "She was there for years. But her younger sister Lucretia took pity on her, and came to visit her every week."

_Lucretia_...why did that name sound so familiar to Harry? Suddenly, it clicked. Lucretia Biggs. Sneddon must have been her maiden name. She had been one of the individuals responsible for holding Shantiel prisoner in their own manor. _This very same manor, _Harry realized with a shock. His mind reeled for a brief time. He found himself craving more information from this Raquel person. Now he was no longer humoring her—he really wanted to know every word she had to say.

"What happened then?" asked Harry.

"The visits became few and far between. Eventually they turned to packages and then letters by owl post, until finally, there was nothing at all."

"But why?"

"I asked myself the same thing," Raquel had slipped into talking about herself in first-person now. "So I investigated. Lucretia had become entirely consumed with taking care of her own daughter."

_Now we're getting somewhere, _Harry thought, _she's finally talking about Shantiel, Raquel's only connection with me._

Raquel was now speaking without prompting, "If only Lucretia had never adopted Shantiel, she would never have had to spend time with her. If only Lucretia had never adopted Shantiel, she would have continued to come visit with me. If only Lucretia had never adopted Shantiel..." her voice trailed away for a time, "...I wouldn't have had to escape St. Mungo's to kill her. Nathan, too." Harry began making his way toward another set of double-doors in the room.

"But...I thought Lord Voldemort killed her?" questioned Harry in confusion.

A twisted smile spread across Raquel's features, "Oh, I only pinned it on him. It was easy, too. He was only too happy to take the responsibility. He loved to kill, especially to get back at those who had angered him. And Lucretia and Nathan had certainly angered him greatly." Her facial expression had taken on a eerie dreamy quality.

"Freeze," she suddenly turned and faced Harry, a large dagger in her hand. Harry decided to test her anyway and leaned over to turn the knobs the double-doors. "Don't make me hurt you," she warned. Her eyes had grown huge and Harry could tell she meant business.

Despite everything, Harry felt a sense of elation. Abigail had to be beyond those doors. It was the only reason that Raquel would have stopped him!

Gut instinct told him that Raquel had been the only thing standing between he and his daughter. But he didn't dare move, for he was certain that Raquel would throw the dagger at him. And he had very little doubt that she could hit him with deadly accuracy.

"Drop your wand," Raquel ordered. "Do it now. Or you'll never see her again."

Harry gritted his teeth and let his wand clatter to the floor. He heard it roll away. Raquel came up behind him, twisted his arm behind his back, and held the dagger against his windpipe. She was as tall as he was. "Open the doors," she hissed in his ear. Harry carefully reached out with his free arm and did exactly as he was told.

"Now, march," she said coldly. Harry proceeded to do so, very slowly. His head was at such an odd angle due to the dagger across his throat that he couldn't see in front of him properly, at least at first. Cold night air hit them and Harry deduced that they were on some sort of large balcony.

"You see," Raquel continued her story into Harry's ear, following along closely behind him, "Shantiel ruined everything. But the only way I could make her feel as much pain and agony and loss as I have was to make her suffer," Raquel growled. "So I had to steal away her child."

Harry continued to move as slowly as possible, not wishing to jostle Raquel's dagger. "Is that also why you had her sent to court?" he asked.

Raquel laughed softly, "Oh yes, I had to separate her from you, too. That was a stroke of genius, I must admit. Finkle was only too easy to control. The icing on the cake was that she was sent to St. Mungo's. Now my revenge has come full circle," she said darkly.

Hatred for a woman he had just met exploded inside of Harry and filled him from the inside out. How dare she manipulate he and his family for her own twisted pleasure! Harry could barely reign in his anger. But reign it in he did, for if he didn't, he would be breathing through a hole in his neck.

"And there she is," Raquel said with a lilt in her voice.

"Abigail!" Harry called out in spite of himself. "Daddy's here..." He could see her small form laid across a pillow in the darkness. From what he could tell, she was ghastly pale. She also did not stir at the sound of his voice. "ABIGAIL!" Harry shouted as loudly as he could, hoping to rouse his little girl.

Raquel tightened her grip on his arm and pulled the dagger to his windpipe, nicking the flesh. Harry gasped slightly in spite of himself. "What have you done to her?" he demanded.

"The same thing I'm about to do to you," she said with a sudden and deadly calm. "I put her to sleep."

It was then that Harry knew he had to move. He pretended to stumble, which loosened Raquel's grip on him just enough. He elbowed the dagger away from his neck, taking another small cut across his arm.

"No!" Raquel cried. In a lightning swift movement, she spun around Harry and was over to Abigail almost faster than he could blink.

"Stop!" she yelled. Once again Harry did exactly as he was told, because this time, the dagger was across his little girl's throat. "One false move and she's dead," Raquel warned. If only Harry had his wand! He could have that dagger away from Raquel in an instant.

"Raquel, I'm sure we can work a deal," said Harry, creeping ever closer. He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "If you let my daughter go, you can have me instead."

The woman laughed. "And how do you propose we work that one out? It's not as if she can walk away, you know. Besides," her voice grew cold again, "you're more trouble than you're worth." Again, she pressed the blade against Abigail's throat. Harry got even closer. In a flash, he reached down to his pant leg to grab the wooden stake.

"I wouldn't use that if I were you!" Raquel yelled. She was now standing on the balcony railing with Abigail. It was an awkward position, even for her, as the little girl was limp in her arms. Harry was biding time. He should have taken somebody with him...

Then suddenly, it happened. Raquel tried to readjust Abigail's body weight in her arms. But as she did, she lost her footing. Both Raquel and Abigail careened over the edge of the balcony.

Harry witnessed the event as if in slow motion. "NO!" he screamed. He rushed to the edge of the balcony and looked down, terrified of what he would see.


	12. Reawakenings

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

**REAWAKENINGS**

With fear in his chest, Harry peered into the darkness below. _Please let Abby be okay, _he prayed.

"It's okay, Harry," a deep voice boomed up to him, "I've got 'er!" It was Hagrid!

"How is she?" Harry hollered.

"This woman's body broke her fall," reported another voice. It was Arthur. He was hovering over Raquel, who was unconscious. Arthur checked her neck for a pulse. "And I'd say she's still alive." Harry closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. So Raquel would live to stand trial. But until then, Harry had to get to Abigail.

"I'm coming," Harry called down to them. He turned on the lights, retrieved his wand, and made the long trek downstairs.

* * *

><p>Harry hadn't left Abby's side ever since she had been brought to St. Mungo's Hospital. He kept a vigil, day and night, waiting for her to come out of the influence of whatever sleeping potion Raquel and Hades had given to her. His little girl had been drugged for days with who-knew-what. Madam Adonna had done the best she could to help bring Abby out of it. But antidotes could only do so much. And so Harry sat and waited, holding his child in his arms. He felt absolutely powerless once again. It appeared that actually finding Abigail had only been a fraction of the battle that had to be fought now.<p>

Shantiel's condition had worsened after Abby had been found. She was no longer speaking at all, and she had stopped rocking back and forth. Madam Adonna regretfully informed him that Shantiel had slipped into a coma. Shantiel's trial was still continuing without her, but Harry felt confident that Hermione would win it now that evidence had come to light that Raquel Sneddon and Barty Crouch Jr. had set up Shantiel all along.

Harry found himself praying endlessly to whatever deity was listening to save his girls. Fighting Voldemort had been unbelievably hard, but this was infinitely more difficult. It was nearly impossible to fathom the hatred that Raquel had harbored for the Potters. And to think she had killed her own sister and let Lord Voldemort take the blame! _I will never understand the rationale of a sociopath, _Harry thought, half with frustration, half with gratitude.

Abby twitched, as she sometimes did, and Harry helped to readjust her positioning on his lap. He held her little head up against his chest and Abby...moved infinitesimally of her own accord, snuggling up a tad closer.

Harry froze, certain that he'd imagined it. He continued singing—anything to help his little girl—and then she moved again. And again, and again, until she'd actually pushed herself all the way up under Harry's chin. Could it be that she was finally coming out of it?

"Daddy..." said a sleepy little voice from against his neck. Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"Yes, Little Snidget?" he answered just as softly.

"Why are you crying?" She pushed herself away from his chest, reached up a little hand to his face under his glasses, and wiped away a solitary tear.

Harry swallowed, barely able to speak, "It's because Daddy is so happy you're awake, Snidget."

She cocked her head at him, clearly puzzled. "You're crying because you're happy?"

"Yes," said Harry, smiling hugely, his tears falling freely now.

Little Abby shook her head, her brow furrowed, and said, "Grown-ups are weird."

Harry chuckled and replied, "We are indeed."

* * *

><p>Abigail was cleared to leave the hospital two days later. At last, Harry could take her to visit Shantiel. He hoped against hope that his little girl's presence would be able to help her mother. But first he had to explain to Abby that her mummy was ill.<p>

"Why is Mummy here, too, Daddy?" said little Abigail. Harry picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Because, Little Snidget, somebody hurt Mummy really badly."

"Why would somebody want to hurt Mummy?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, but we have to help her get better."

"And how can we help?"

"We need to go see her."

"I want to go see her right now!"

"And so we shall, Abby."

Harry set Abby back onto the floor, held her hand, and guided her to Shantiel's room. The little girl slowly and cautiously made her way toward the side of the bed where she stopped and stared at her mother. Shantiel's face still looked pinched and drawn. Abby slowly reached out toward her mother and grasped her hand. "Mummy?" she questioned timidly. The little girl stood there for awhile, petting her mother's hand. Harry hoped against hope that somehow, his wife could be brought back to him too.

"Mummy, it's me… Abby," Abigail said, now touching Shantiel's cheek. "Mummy, please wake up." She waited for her mother to respond, and looked to Harry for guidance. He nodded at her encouragingly and stood behind her, placing a hand on her shoulders. "It's okay to keep talking, Abby."

"I miss you, Mummy. Daddy and me are sad without you. The house isn't the same. And we love you. Daddy says we need you. I know he misses you, too. If you won't wake up for me, please wake up for him," Abby had tears flowing down her little cheeks. "Please, wake up, Mummy." Harry helped her climbed into the bed. She curled herself around her mother and up under Shantiel's arms. She placed her head under Shan's chin. "Please, Mummy," the child pleaded softly. Harry wiped away his tears as he sat down on the chair next to the bedside. He gently reached out, leaned forward, and rubbed Abigail's back.

Harry had a flashback to when he had found Shantiel in the cage that had burnt her flesh so badly. The fear of losing her had been so intense, but there was even more at stake now. Harry leaned forward and kissed Abby's temple and then kissed Shantiel's forehead. Abby snuggled closer to Shantiel before drifting off to sleep. Harry stayed, watching over his Snitch and Little Snidget. The clock slowly ticked on. Maybe his hope had been in vain...

Harry woke up some time after that with his head against the side of the chair. He must have drifted off. Sunlight was now pouring in the room through the window. He stretched and rubbed his neck as his eyes traveled back to look at his two girls. He kissed each on the head. A soft moan stopped him as he went to sit back down. Then he heard something he thought that he would never hear again.

"Harry..?" Shantiel's voice was airy and feeble. Her eyes slowly opened. Harry's heart gave a leap of immense joy. He quickly moved to her side.

"Golden Snitch?" Harry said, trying to keep his voice from trembling. He took her hand. She slowly turned her head toward him. He smiled at her. "I thought you might never come back."

"Come back? I never knew that I left. Why am I so tired?" she said weakly. Harry squeezed her hand gently. He swallowed before he answered. His eyes were moist with happiness.

"Just rest, darling," Harry said softly, as he stroked Shantiel's forehead. He knew now was not the time for her to relive everything. She simply nodded before closing her eyes.

"I love you…" She whispered as she fell back to sleep. Harry let his tears fall as he brushed the hair from her face.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.


	13. Exhibition

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

**EXHIBITION**

Healers had told Harry that Shantiel had a long road to full recovery ahead of her. She would be in and out of it for quite some time. Her mind was slowly regenerating itself. And Adonna said that Harry's and Abby's presence were critical to the process. Kingsley had also given Harry paid time off to be with Shantiel and Abigail until his wife could handle being by herself again. Harry was eternally grateful for what everyone was doing for him.

He walked down the hall to where Remus was resting. Luckily, Remus had been hit with a very powerful Unforgivable Curse, but not the Avada Kedavra. Harry was very relieved that it wasn't worse...he certainly hadn't wanted to lose anyone else. He knew Adonna didn't either. He entered the room to find his mother-in-law in the same circumstance he was in two days previously. He was afraid to disturb her but Abigail broke the silence. She ran up to Adonna.

"Hi, Nana!" the sweet child said. Adonna smiled and scooped Abby into her arms and kissed her on the top of the head. Harry smiled as he walked in.

"Hello, Mum," Harry said, as he hugged her. "How is he doing?" He asked in deep concern. Adonna sighed.

"Physically, he's much better. It's just a matter of time before he wakes up now," Adonna informed, running her fingers through Abby's golden locks. Abby looked up at her and then at Remus.

"Nana, I hope Papa Remus wakes up soon too," she said as she buried herself deeper into Adonna's embrace. Harry silently thought the same thing. He sat down next to her and took Adonna's hand in reassurance. She turned to smile at him in gratitude.

"I suppose I should ask how Shantiel is, but as a healer, I already know," Harry sighed but nodded.

"Getting there… She is staying awake a bit longer but she is still confused about some things," Harry said but his voice stayed hopeful. "I know this just one bump in the road that we can and will overcome." Adonna looked at him with true pride and love.

"I told you that you are just like James," Remus croaked from the bed with a soft smile. Adonna quickly handed Abigail to her father before moving to her financee's side.

"Remus, you're awake!" Adonna said, immediately checking his vitals. "How are you? Anything hurting?"

"Just my pride," he answered ruefully.

"How do you mean?" Adonna asked in puzzlement.

"Well, here I am in bed, while you're working."

Adonna shook her head. "Typical male patient," she admonished playfully.

"Papa Remus!" Abby exclaimed happily.

"Hello, Little One," said Remus. He sat up and reached out an arm, inviting his little granddaughter onto the bed.

"Hello, Papa," said Abby, snuggling under Remus's outstretched arm. "I'm glad you're awake."

"It's good to be awake," Remus smiled. Then he turned to Harry and Adonna and said, "I see the operation to rescue her was successful."

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "But it wasn't without its setbacks..."

"What happened after I went down?"

"Neville was injured. Nearly died, in fact," replied Adonna.

"Yeah. He was actually hit by a dagger to the chest."

"...a dagger?" Remus questioned.

"Yes," Adonna affirmed, "it nicked his heart and punctured a lung. Luna has been taking good care of him, so don't worry."

"That's not the half of the adventure it took to get Abigail, though," Harry continued. "Barty Crouch Jr. came back from the dead."

Remus blinked hard and looked at the two of them in horror. Finally he said, "I really missed a lot, didn't I?"

Adonna and Harry nodded and continued to fill in Remus about the details concerning Abigail's rescue and Shantiel's current condition. The three of them decided they had enough adventure to last them quite a long time.

* * *

><p>Zedward Finkle assembled the Wizengamot in the courtroom once again. He brought the court into session by banging the gavel on the podium. He knew something big had happened; the Daily Prophet had been abuzz with news about the Potters having found their child again. Finkle did his best to remain calm and collected, but it was about all he could do not to sweat bullets. <em>If I'm lucky, they won't be able to trace me back to Raquel,<em> he thought.

Hermione Weasley looked more sure of herself than ever. She flashed Zedward a look of smug satisfaction as she adjusted her glasses and began her most recent presentation.

"I call Zedward Finkle to the stand," she said boldly.

Gasps came from the audience. Murmuring exploded in the Wizengamot.

"That is highly unusual, Mrs. Weasley," said a woman from the Wizengamot. "Are you certain that is an action you wish to take?"  
>Finkle interrupted the interaction, "Never mind that," he dismissed the Wizengamot witch with a casual wave of his hand, "I have nothing to hide." Then he swept towards the stand in his regal black-and-white-striped robe and sat down upon the chair. The chains around it clanked threateningly. Hermione smirked at him as he looked back up at her.<p>

"Zedward Finkle," she began, "I have called you as a character witness for the accused."

Finkle squinted at her, wondering what she was up to. "Very well, Ms. Weasley..."

"Yes. You have stated it only recently came to light that Shantiel Potter murdered Ginny Weasley approximately 12 years ago. Is this correct?"

"Yes," Finkle answered with practiced certainty.

"And you have also stated this was proven by a letter which Miss Weasley supposedly wrote to Harry Potter, correct?"

"That is true," confirmed Finkle, "Exhibit A."

"May I present Exhibit B to the court?" Hermione held up Ginny's old decrepit diary. "Ladies and gentlemen, contained in this diary are samples of Ginny Weasley's handwriting from 16 years ago. Even without expert help, you can clearly see the handwriting from Exhibits A and B do not match." With that, Hermione passed the diary to the Wizengamot members for inspection. The courtroom was abuzz with quiet speculation about the possible outcome of this turn of events.

"Furthermore, Mr. Finkle," Hermione said, "you have stated that Shantiel Potter, then Shantiel Biggs, gave Harry Potter a love potion, causing him to remain in love with her for the entire duration of their relationship, is this correct?"

"Yes," Finkle said, with less certainty this time.

Hermione turned again to the Wizengamot, and held up something else, "May I present Exhibit C to the court? It is a locket Harry Potter gave to Shantiel Biggs approximately 15 years ago. It contains an inscription on it which reads, 'Now and always together we'll be, joined forever as one. Love, Harry.'" She handed the locket to the Wizengamot for inspection.

"Mr. Finkle," Hermione addressed him, "does it seem to you that a person under the influence of a love potion would be capable of conjuring such inspiring words?"

"I wouldn't dare to speculate, Ms. Weasley," Finkle sniffed.  
>"Very well," said Hermione. She continued, "Is it true you said that Shantiel Potter kidnapped and quite possibly murdered her own daughter?"<p>

"Yes, it is true," said Finkle, "and I stand by that statement."

"I have evidence here which contradicts everything you have said today in court, Mr. Finkle, and everything you have said previously regarding Mrs. Potter."

"May I present to the court, Exhibit D," Hermione said, holding aloft a recording device. "When Mr. Potter was able to track down and rescue his child, he recorded a full confession from the kidnapper. And the kidnapper mentions somebody in this courtroom as an accomplice," revealed Hermione. It sparked sounds of outrage from the Wizengamot. One man demanded to hear the recording immediately, so Hermione complied.

Everybody in the expansive courtroom sat and paid rapt attention to Harry Potter's recorded confession of Raquel Sneddon's involvement in masterminding Abigail Potter's abduction. When the woman mentioned Finkle's name, he stood up out of the witness chair and tried to sneak away, but the chains from around the chair suddenly snaked up from the floor and bound Finkle from elbow to fingertip and shin to toe.

"Zedward Finkle," Ron Weasley stepped forward, glancing at Hermione with satisfaction, "you are under arrest, effective immediately."

* * *

><p>It was with much gratitude and relief that Harry sat at his desk in the Auror Dept. It certainly felt good to have had a reasonably happy resolution to Abigail's kidnapping, and he closed the file on the case.<p>

Underneath Abby's case file was Viktor Krum's. Harry thumbed through it, yet again, wondering if he would ever find his old friend. _Someday, Viktor, _Harry vowed, _we'll find you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Readers,<strong>_

_**Thank you for sticking with us until the end of this fanfic. We certainly hope you have enjoyed reading as much as we've enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for more adventures with Auror Potter and his friends and family in the Pegasus Patronus Series. **_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Rae Carson and DJ Vivian**_


End file.
